Assassin: Revenge
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: In a city called Andros, Sonette watched her mother get killed by someone they trusted when she was 8 years old. She managed to get away and left her home city. Now, 16 years later, Sonette comes back to get revenge and warns her family. Will they believe and can she protect them? - T to be safe/ First story of the Assassin series.
1. Chapter 1

A ship sales down the Great River to Andros. Standing on the side is Sonette the Hedgehog, staring at her home city. She's wearing a white lose shirt, a creamy white waistcoat, long dark blue hooded coat, dark grey breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow. 16 years ago she watched her mother get murder, betrayed by the people she trusted. She wants to know why and she wants her revenge. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looks back to see Fire the Hedgehog.

"Welcome home Sonette." Fire said.

"It's good to be home." Sonette said. 16 years ago Fire found Sonette when she was hiding on a ship leaving. He took her in and train her, he kept to his promise he made to her.

"Are you ready?" Fire asks.

"As ready as I will ever be." Sonette replies. Once they came to the docks, Sonette follows Fire. They met up with another assassin, a fox. He has deep blue fur, white fur on his muzzle and tip of his tail and orange eyes. His name is Jenson Fox.

"Sonette, Fire." Jenson greets.

"Jenson." Fire said.

"And Sonette, welcome home." Jenson said. "A lot has changed since you were little." Jenson tells her.

"I can see that." Sonette said. "What about my family?" Sonette then asks.

"Your father re-married, her name is Elizabeth White. We believe she is part of the Babylon." Jenson replies. "Come on." Jenson then said and the trio started walking.

"Why would my father re-marry?" Sonette asks

"No one knows." Jenson replies and Sonette sighs.

'That doesn't make sense.' Sonette thought.

"What's wrong?" Fire asks.

"It doesn't sound like my father. Why would he re-marry?" Sonette explains and Fire sighs. "Don't worry." Sonette whispers.

"Maybe he was lonely." Jenson said.

"Maybe." Sonette whispers. 'Only one way to find out.' Sonette then thought.

"Remember Sonette, you cannot have any form of contact with your family. They cannot know you are here." Jenson tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "Which is a bummer too, I miss them." Sonette adds.

"I know you do." Jenson said. "I would too, but for now, you can't." Jenson tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said as they made it to the hideout. They were greeted by Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hey Sonette." Blaze greets.

"Blaze, Silver." Sonette said as Jenson and Fire walks off.

"Well, welcome home." Silver said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks, wish I could see my family." Sonette said.

"You need to keep your cover up, until something goes wrong. Like always." Blaze tells her.

"What can I say, trouble always finds me." Sonette said smiling and Blaze smiles. "Heard you were heading to Delos." Sonette then said.

"Yeah: me, Silver, Cameron, Louise, Kevin and Espio." Blaze lists as Espio the Chameleon.

"You be careful, the war there is getting worse." Sonette tells them.

"You be careful too." Silver tells her.

"I will, you better go." Sonette said.

"See you around." Blaze said as the trio heads off and Sonette smiles as Fire walks over.

"Come on." Fire said and the pair head off, walking around Andros. It was worse.

"How did this place get so bad?" Sonette asks.

"Jules." Fire replies and Sonette sighs.

"This place it going to hell." Sonette tells Fire.

"And it will keep getting worse." Fire adds. They came to the crowed market and Sonette loses Fire. She then heard a female scream so she heads towards it to see a female fox being drag into an alley by a male lion. Sonette chase after them.

"Let me go!" the fox screams. "Help!" she then screams and the lion hits her, knock her down. Sonette runs over and punches him, knocking him back. The fox gets up and clings go Sonette who wraps one arm around and pulls out her pistol, pointing at the lion.

"Bad move mate." Sonette said and the lion walks back. "Run, while you have a chance." Sonette tells him and he runs off. Sonette puts her pistol away. Sonette lets the fox go and the fox looks up at her as she walks back. "What's your name?" Sonette asks.

"Caley." Caley replies. "Who are you?" Caley asks.

"Annabelle or Anna for short." Sonette replies.

"Thank you." Caley said, then runs off. Sonette sighs as Fire walks over.

"Who was that?" Fire asks.

"Caley, she was being drag down the alley by a man." Sonette replies as they start walking. "So what now?" Sonette asks.

"You can go and get to know your way around again." Fire replies.

"Really?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, stay out of trouble and make sure no on recognise you, including your family." Fire tells her.

"I got it Fire." Sonette said as they stop.

"Take care baby girl." Fire said walking off and Sonette smiles. She heads off to look around, even after 16 years some things remained the same, but a lot has change. She spent the rest of the day looking around. She kept her head low, like Fire told her too. She them came to her family's home and sighs. She heads back and climbs up to a roof with a great view. Sonette sighs as she sits down, staring at her family home and sighs. She hasn't seen any of her family yet. She sighs, she wanted to see them.

'Should I get a better look around? Make sure they are okay.' Sonette thought. It was dark. She got up and looks around, then heads in. She remembers where Sonia's room is and it should be easy to get to. She made it to Sonia's balcony to hear yelling. She peeps in to see Sonia the Hedgehog yelling at Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I don't care what father wants! What about what I what?! It's not fair!" Sonia shouts.

"Sonia, clam down." Sonic tells her.

"Get out!" Sonia screams and Sonic walks out, closing the door. Sonia drops by her bed and breaks down in tears. Sonette sighs. She wanted to walk in and give her a hug so badly. Growing up, her and Sonia were close, now seeing her upsets, hurts Sonette. Sonette heads off before she got caught. She sat on a rooftop and sighs as Fire walks over.

"What's wrong?" Fire asks.

"I miss them Fire, I miss them so much." Sonette whispers.

"I know you do baby girl." Fire said sitting next to her.

"I have to stop the Babylon." Sonette whispers.

"And we will." Fire tells her and Sonette smiles. "They won't hurt you or your family again." Fire said and Sonette leans into him. "Do you want to head back?" Fire asks.

"We better." Sonette replies. Fire stands up and helps Sonette up.

"Let's go." Fire said and the pair heads off. Sonette has a big day tomorrow and anything can happen here.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette was up early and getting ready for her first day of revenge. She was told to meet you with a hedgehog name Sandra. Sandra has light pink fur, short light pink hair that just touches the top of her neck and icy blue eyes. Sonette and Sandra have been friend for years, since Sonette became an assassin. Sandra is one of the few people Sonette truly trust. Sandra, for some reason, was sent here and Sonette ask Sandra to watch her family. Sandra said she would and if Sonette ever came home, she would give Sonette the full update on them. Sonette found her standing on a rooftop.

"Hello Sonette." Sandra greets.

"Sandra, it's been a while." Sonette said and Sandra chuckles.

"Yeah, it has been." Sandra said.

"How's my family going?" Sonette asks.

"A lot has happen since Jules married Elizabeth. Sonic and Sonia fight a lot and Manic, I barely see him. Elizabeth and Jules have been working on the city's law, making is worse if you ask me. I have been watching Elizabeth, reading her letters, what I can tell she is a Babylon." Sandra explains.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers. "I'm sure you have better things to do today."

"Be careful." Sandra said walking off and Sonette sighs as she heads to the gates of her family house. She then saw Manic the Hedgehog walking out. Sonette sighs.

'What is he going?' Sonette thought. Sonette scales down and follow Manic, making sure he stays out if trouble. She made sure he didn't see her. Manic was walking around, he was over the fights at home so he came for a walk to clear his head and get away from it. Manic then felt like he was being followed. He stops and looks back to see nothing. Manic sighs as he starts walking again. Things haven't been the same since his mother and sister, Sonette, passed away. He doesn't like Elizabeth, she has been trying to replace his mother. Manic stops and sighs. Sonette was standing on a rooftop, staring at him. Something was wrong. 'Move Manic, move.' Sonette though. Manic goes to walk off, but was grabbed and drag into a room.

"Let me go!" Manic shouts as he tries to fight them off.

"Kill him." a male voice said.

"Assassin!" another voice shouts. Manic looks up to see a person fighting the group. Sonette finishes them off and looks down. Manic can't know it is her.

"Who are you?" Manic asks standing up and Sonette walks to the door. "Wait!" Manic shouts.

"Go home Manic, it's not safe out here for you." Sonette said, then runs off. She met up with Fire who smiles.

"We found David." Fire tells her.

"Where is he?" Sonette asks.

"This way." Fire said heading off and Sonette follows him. They came to a house and Sonette saw David through the window. David was a sky blue fox with white fur on his muzzle and tip of his tail, bright yellow eyes and is wearing a white shirt, brown pants, brown belt and brown boots.

"Go, I got this." Sonette said heading off. She made her way in and takes a deep breath. She slowly creeps up to David who was talking to himself.

"My fault, how is it my fault." David whispers. "Not my fault that brat got away." David adds. He then turns around and Sonette grabs him, pushing him back.

"Hello David." Sonette said.

"Sonette." David said. "Looking good for someone who is meant to be dead."

"I know, but that's not why I'm here." Sonette tells him. "You are the reason my mother is dead." Sonette then said and David chuckles.

"It was part of the whole plan." David said and Sonette grew angry.

"I trusted you David, my mother trusted you!" Sonette shouts with anger in her voice. She then push David back to the window, keeping a tight grip on him. "Why? Why would you do this? What was the plan?" Sonette then asks.

"To rule, we just needed someone to marry your father, but first, your mother had to go. The only way I knew getting her out of that house was you, the little explorer." David explains.

"This is for her." Sonette said, then stabs him and lets him go, watching his body fall out the window. She then walks to the other window, pulling her hood up and sighs.

"Hey!" she heard Sonic shout. Sonette looks over and saw him. She then jumps out the window, landing on the rooftop next to it and runs, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She can't be seen by Sonic, not yet. She then jumps down a crowded street and kept walking.

'Fire was right, there was more to this than I thought.' Sonette thought. She then walks down an empty street and sighs. As she came to the end and went to walk around the corner she saw Sonic who punches her, knocking her down.

"Really thought you could get away." Sonic said. Sonette got up and doges Sonic's next punch and punch him down. She then chuckles as she walks next to him, taking his hood down. Sonic looks at her shock.

"Well, I always got away when we were little, brother." Sonette said.

"Sonette." Sonic whispers as he got up.

"You are in danger Sonic: you, Sonia, Manic and father. Be careful who you trust." Sonette tells him. She went to walk away, but Sonic grabs her.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"Do not trust Elizabeth." Sonette tells him as she broke free, then runs off. Sonic follows her, but loses her in a large crowed.

"Sonette!" Sonic calls and sighs. 'What did she mean about Elizabeth?' Sonic thought and sighs. 'I need to tell father.' Sonic then thought running off. Sonette watch him and sighs. She knows they aren't going to believe him. Then Fire walks over and sighs.

"They won't believe him." Sonette said as she looks at Fire.

"No, they won't." Fire said and Sonette sighs. "Go, if you are there, they will." Fire tells her.

"I can't, Jenson told me I can't." Sonette said.

"Forget Jenson, you follow me, remember. If Elizabeth is really a Babylon, we could use your family's help, so you can see her." Fire explains.

"I guess." Sonette whispers, looking at her family home.

"I'll take care of Jenson, go Sonette." Fire tells her. Sonette nods as she heads off, he was right. If she wanted to get to Elizabeth, she's going to need their help. She hopes they will help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic made it home and went to find his father. He then stops and smiles, seeing his father, Jules the Hedgehog who is with Manic and Sonia.

"I don't know who grabbed me, but this assassin saved me." Manic explains and Jules sighs.

"I wonder why." Sonia said as they headed to Jules' study.

"What is it Sonic?" Jules asks, seeing something was wrong.

"I saw Sonette." Sonic replies and they look at him shock.

"She's dead Sonic." Manic said.

"No she's not, I saw her." Sonic tells them. "I saw David's body fall from a window so I went up and saw her, though I didn't know it was her at the time. She ran. We fought and she knocked me down, that's when I saw it was her. I know what I saw. I know it was Sonette." Sonic explains.

"Sonic, stop it." Sonia tells him.

"I saw her." Sonic said and Jules sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonic, it's just hard to believe you with no proof. I mean, after all these years, you can't blame us." Jules tells him and Sonic sighs.

"I know father, but I saw Sonette." Sonic tells them.

"I have to go with father on this one Sonic." Manic said.

"Plus, if Sonette was really back, why hasn't she come home?" Sonia adds.

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask her. She disappeared." Sonic replies.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Jules said as they walk into his study to see someone by the open window. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jules asks and Sonette turns around. They look at her shock.

"Well your guards suck, the window was wide open." Sonette said, taking a bite of her apple. "I hope you don't mind me letting myself in." Sonette said as she throws the apple out of the window and walks next to the desk. "It's good to see some things don't change." Sonette then said. Manic looks at her shock.

"Wait, you… you saved me." Manic said.

"Try to be more careful Manic." Sonette tells him.

"Sonette." Sonia said walking over to her as Sonic closes the doors. Sonette sighs as Sonia push her hood down and Sonette gives Sonia a weak smile.

"Hey Sonia, it's been awhile." Sonette said and Sonia gives her a hug, breaking down in tears. Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around Sonia.

"Where have you been?" Sonia asks as Manic, Jules and Sonic walks over.

"Now that is a long story which I don't have time to explain." Sonette tells her. Sonia lets her go and looks at her confused.

"Why can't we trust Elizabeth?" Jules asks.

"She's working with the Babylon, a group that seeks power." Sonette replies.

"I've heard of them." Jules said. "You think she is a part of this group." Jules then said.

"Yes, with the information I got from David before I killed him. He said they needed someone to marry you, but mother had to go." Sonette explains.

"What do we do?" Manic asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies. "I need to speak to her. Sonia, keep your window open, it's the easiest to get to." Sonette explains.

"Okay." Sonia said.

"Are you sure about this?" Jules asks.

"I am. You need to stay out of your room tonight." Sonette tells him.

"Okay, I'll be here." Jules said.

"I'll see you tonight." Sonette then said walking to the window as she pulls her hood up and jumps out. Sonic runs over and sighs, he couldn't see her.

"She's good." Sonic said as he looks at his father.

"You heard the plan, act normal." Jules said as he walks to his desk and sits down.

"I can't believe it's really her." Sonia whispers. "I'm sorry Sonic." Sonia said and Sonic sighs.

"Don't be, I wouldn't believe me either." Sonic said and Jules looks at Manic.

"Manic, you said she's the assassin that saved you." Jules said.

"Yeah, I felt someone following and I was right. Sonette was following me." Manic said as he walks to the window. "I got to find her." Manic then said running off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette climbs the rooftop to meet up with Fire, Jenson and Sandra.

"Should have known you would have broken the only rule." Jenson said.

"I can see Elizabeth tonight." Sonette tells them.

"Really?" Jenson said surprise.

"How?" Fire asks.

"I'm going to sneak in through Sonia's window, father will be out of the room so it will only be Elizabeth there." Sonette explains.

"Smart." Sandra said.

"Okay, I take it all back." Jenson said.

"You were right for me not to see them, but I had to." Sonette tells Jenson who nods.

"Be careful, that's all I ask from you." Jenson said.

"I will Jenson, I promise." Sonette said.

"Looks like your little brother wants to see you again." Sandra said, seeing Manic and Sonette looks over.

"I better go, last time he was out, he almost got himself killed." Sonette said as she follows Manic. She climbs down and lands in front of him. "What are you doing?" Sonette asks.

"Looking for you." Manic replies as he walks up to Sonette.

"You found me, what is it?" Sonette asks.

"You can't just leave after showing, I want answers. Like where the hell have you been." Manic tells her.

"It's a long story Manic." Sonette replies as they start walking. "After mother's death, they tried to kill me. I have a scar to prove it too. I made it to the docks and got on a ship, which left shortly after. No one saw me get on. That's when Fire found me, he followed a trail of blood I left and took me in." Sonette explains. "He train me so I could come back for revenge." Sonette adds.

"Sonette." Manic whispers.

"They killed mother and tried kill me and you, they will pay." Sonette tells Manic who nods. "I better take you home." Sonette then said and the pair heads back. Manic looks up to see Fire who was following the pair. Manic looks at Sonette. "That's Fire, he doesn't like leaving me alone." Sonette tells him as they made it close to the gates. They pair stop. Sonette really didn't want to get close.

"Oh, here." Manic said pulling out a bag of money. "Take it." Manic tells her.

"I can't Manic." Sonette said.

"Please." Manic said and Sonette grabs the bag. Sonette then kiss Manic on the cheek.

"Take care Manic." Sonette whispers and Manic nods as he walks back inside. Fire climbs down and Sonette sighs. "Manic was always there for me, when I got into trouble, he would lie and cover for me. He always said I couldn't have done it because I was with him." Sonette explains.

"Come on baby girl." Fire said and the pair starts walking.

"I better get ready for tonight." Sonette said.

"You have plenty of time." Fire tells her.

"I know, but I want to be ready for anything." Sonette tells him "You did teach me that." Sonette adds and Fire chuckles..


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette was getting ready for the night when Fire walks in. Sonette smiles, which quickly disappeared when she saw something was wrong.

"You shouldn't go alone." Fire tells her.

"If anything goes wrong, I can hide and my family will help me." Sonette explains. "Fire, I need to do this." Sonette tells him and Fire smiles.

"Be careful baby girl." Fire said as he walks up to Sonette.

"I will Fire, I promise." Sonette said.

"Go, before I try to stop you." Fire tells her and Sonette gives him a hug.

"You just worry." Sonette whispers as she lets go and heads off. Fire has been a big brother to Sonette and worries about going out along. With her history on getting into trouble, she doesn't blame him. She looks at the sky, the moon was full and the sky was clear. 'Alright, let's do this.' Sonette tells herself smiling.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia walks into her room and sighs as she looks out into the dark night. She then starts passing as she thought about what Sonette said. She has hated Elizabeth and now she has a reason to hate her.

"You seem stress." she heard Sonette said. Sonia stops as she turns to face the window to see Sonette who walks up to her.

"I have hated Elizabeth since the day father married her. Now you say she could be a Babylon and wants to take father down." Sonia said.

"Calm down." Sonette tells her and Sonia nods.

"Father is in his study, like he said he would be and there are only a few guards." Sonia explains.

"Good." Sonette said. "If anything goes wrong, I will come back here." Sonette tells Sonia who nods.

"Okay, be careful." Sonia said and Sonette nods as she heads out. She knocks any guards in her way and hide them as best she could. Once at her father's room, she gently closes the door and sneaks over and opens the balcony doors.

"Jules, is that you?" she heard Elizabeth asks. Sonette sneaks over and place her hand over Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth screams as she looks at Sonette with pure fear in her eyes.

"Shut it." Sonette tells her as she drags Elizabeth up and push her out onto the balcony.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asks scared as she walks back. Sonette grabs her and slams her into the balcony railing. Elizabeth looks at Sonette shock. "Sonette." Elizabeth whispers.

"That's right Elizabeth." Sonette said smiling.

"You're meant to be dead." Elizabeth then said.

"Well guess what, you failed." Sonette tells her as she push Elizabeth back. Elizabeth clings to Sonette.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asks.

"The truth." Sonette replies. "Are you with the Babylon?" Sonette asks.

"Y-Yes, since I was a child." Elizabeth replies. "You're an assassin." Elizabeth whispers, looking Sonette up and down. Sonette chuckles.

"Thanks to your failure to kill me." Sonette tells her.

"If you kill me, your family will be safe, but they will find out you are alive and kill you." Elizabeth tells her.

"They know I'm alive." Sonette tells her. "How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Sonette asks and Elizabeth sighs.

"You don't." Elizabeth whispers. She then gaps as she starch Sonette who lets her go. Sonette watch her fall and sighs.

"Sound the alarm!" a guard shouts and Sonette looks at the group, then shakes her head as she runs back to Sonia's room. The alarm bells rang as she ran in the room and Sonia looks at her.

"The chest." Sonia said running to the large chest she has at the foot of her bed. She always keeps it empty. She opens it as Sonette runs over and climbs in. Sonia then closes and locks it as Sonic, Manic and two guards walk in.

"Are you okay sis?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonia replies as Jules walks in.

"Leave us." Jules tells the guards who runs off. Jules then closes the door and looks at his children.

"Where's Sonette?" Sonic asks. Sonia unlocks and opens the chest. Sonette sighs as she sits up.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"What happened?" Jules asks. Sonette explains to them what happened and what Elizabeth said. When she was done she sighs.

"There is no way out now, the guards are going to be on high alert." Sonette tells them.

"Stay here." Jules tells them as he walks out, closing the door behind him.

"Any ideas on what he is doing." Sonette said.

"None." Sonic said. They then heard a knock at the door so Sonette ducks down as Sonia closes and locks the check.

"Come in!" Sonia calls and a guard walks in.

"Sorry my lady, I didn't know your brother were here." the guard said.

"That's okay." Sonia said. "Any ideas on who killed my step-mother?" Sonia asks.

"An assassin, so we believe. It was dark, but we saw a hooded person standing on the balcony. They disappeared." the guard replies as Jules walks in who is carrying a large suitcase.

"Find him." Jules tells the guard who nods as he walks out. Jules closes the door as Sonia unlocks and opens the chest. Sonette sighs as she gets out. Jules walks over to the bed, sitting down the suitcase opens it. "Put your gear in here." Jules tells Sonette who nods as she walks over. She then starts taking her weapons off. All she could think about was Elizabeth and the fear in her eyes.

"Can someone check Elizabeth's body?" Sonette asks.

"I got it." Sonic said walking off.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"She was scared." Sonette replies as she takes her boots off, then her coat. "Something is wrong." Sonette adds.

"Sonia, find her something to wear." Jules tells her.

"Okay." Sonia said walking off. Sonette sighs as she takes her gloves off and looks at her gear.

"It's just till we get you out of here." Jules tells her.

"I know." Sonette said as she takes her waistcoat and belt off.

"Sonette." Sonia said and Sonette follows Sonia behind the wooden screen. Sonic then walks in and sighs.

"Elizabeth has an arrow in her back. One of ours." Sonic tells them.

"So she was another pawn in their game." Sonette said. "That's why she… she was force here. She didn't want to do it. Damnit." Sonette explains.

"So what now?" Manic asks.

"Tomorrow, we get Sonette out of here before the guards figure out that she had a part Elizabeth's death." Jules tells them.

"I can't be called that here." Sonette tells them.

"So what is it?" Sonic asks.

"Annabelle." Sonette said walking out and stands in front of the mirror. She was wearing a white silk nightgown that hugs her hour-glass figure and goes to the ground. "I use it all the time. It's the name I was given when I joined the creed, they thought it would be a good idea if I go by a different name." Sonette adds as she walks over and puts the last few things in the suitcase. Manic closes it and puts it in the chest.

"Look, you just need to blend in." Jules tells her as Sonia walks over.

"Blend in, I can try. One of the few things I am good at." Sonette said as she walks to the window.

"Sonette." Sonia said.

"I'm sorry." Sonette said as she turns to face them.

"I'll find you something to wear tomorrow." Jules tells Sonette as he walks up to her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and sighs. "I should have saw that arrow."

"Don't blame yourself." Jules tells her as he grabs her shoulders and Sonette sighs.

"How can't I? She was so scared. I could have saved her, got more information out of her and maybe, even help her leave the Babylon." Sonette explains. Jules then pulls Sonette into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tight. Sonette slowly wraps her arms around her father. 16 years, it has been 16 years since she has gotten a hug from her father. Sonette smiles.

"Everything is going to be okay." Jules whispers, then kisses the top of Sonette's head. He then lets Sonette go who walks back.

"It's getting late." Sonic said

"Come on, let's leave the girls alone." Jules tells them as he walks to the door. He walks out with Sonic and Manic behind him. Sonette sighs as she looks out the window as Sonia walks over.

"It's a clear night." Sonia said.

"It is, night like these I love laying under the stars." Sonette tells her.

"That sounds nice." Sonia whispers.

"It is and it's peaceful." Sonette whispers and Sonia smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jules walks into Sonia' room, carrying a purple dress. He walks in to see Sonette at the window, facing him with her hands together in front of her and Sonia was fast asleep.

"Morning." Jules whispers as he closes the door and walks over.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"How did you sleep?" Jules then asks.

"Alright, I was a little worried someone would see me." Sonette replies.

"Here, get dress." Jules tells her as he hands the dress over. Sonette nods as she walks behind the screen. Once dressed, she was back out and looks at herself. The dress sleeves goes over her arms and off her shoulders, hugs her torso and flared bottom, going to her ankles. Sonette then looks up at Jules.

"Um, can you do it up?" Sonette asks and Jules nods. Sonette turns around and Jules goes to do it up, but stops, seeing the scars and marks on her back, some look like burnt marks.

"Sonette." Jules whispers as he runs his finger alone a scare.

"It's nothing." Sonette tells him.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Jules tells her as he does the dress up.

"Don't worry about me." Sonette tells him as she turns around to face him.

"I will worry, you are my daughter." Jules tells her as he place his hand on Sonette's cheek and Sonette sighs. Sonia walks over, rubbing her eye.

"Morning." Sonette greets.

"Morning." Sonia whispers.

"Now get ready and come out for breakfast." Jules tells them as he walks off and Sonette sighs.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Well you look beautiful." Sonia said walking to her wardrobe.

"Uh, thanks." Sonette whispers. Sonia walks back with shoes for Sonette who puts them on. She then helps Sonia get ready and head out for breakfast. No one spoke. Once at the dining hall, the pair sat down and Sonette looks around, seeing the guards.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks and Sonette nods. After breakfast, Sonette and Sonia went back to Sonia's room and grabs the suitcase with Sonette's gear. "You've been quiet." Sonia said.

"Sorry." Sonette said. "Not use to this." Sonette admits.

"That's okay." Sonia said.

"Do you think we can get out?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Sonia said and they head off. Sonette leads Sonia to the hideout so she can change. Once change, they head off, walking around the busy city.

"The best part with no one knowing who I am is I can see things through a different point of view." Sonette said and Sonia sighs.

"I haven't walked around since mother's death and your disappearance." Sonia whispers and Sonette sighs as she remembers that day. "Sonette." Sonia said worry.

"Sorry, I just remember that day so clearly." Sonette admits.

"This must be hard for you." Sonia said.

"There is not a day that goes by where I don't hear mother's scream and her pleads." Sonette tells her. "I was lucky, I managed to get away, though I was wounded." Sonette adds and Sonia sighs.

"We thought you were dead, even though we didn't have your body." Sonia said. Sonette wraps her arm around Sonia's waist and pulls her close.

"I'm just sorry it took me 16 years to come back." Sonette said.

"You had your reasons." Sonia said and Sonette smiles.

"I better get you home, it's not safe out here and I have to find Fire." Sonette said.

"Okay." Sonia whispers.

"It's safer there." Sonette tells her. Sonette then saw Fire and sighs. "This way." Sonette said, taking Sonia down the alley to see Fire.

"I heard what happen." Fire said.

"Was it one of us?" Sonette asks.

"No, no assassin were even close to your family house. Just you." Fire replies.

"You don't think a Babylon killed her, do you?" Sonette asks.

"I do." Fire replies.

"She was telling me what I wanted to know. I don't think she wanted to be there." Sonette explains.

"I think so to, Sandra and Kirra are trying to find more information on here." Fire tells her.

"Sonia, did Elizabeth keep a diary of some form?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, she did." Sonia replies.

"Can we have it?" Fire asks.

"I guess." Sonia replies, looking at Sonette.

"I'll go back with her and get it." Sonette tells Fire.

"Okay, just be careful and keep your head down." Fire said walking off.

"Come on." Sonette said and the pair heads off. Once home, they went to their father's room. Sonia grabs Elizabeth's dairy. Sonette sat down and starts reading it. Sonia sat down and Sonette sighs. "Listen to this, Jules and his children doesn't deserve what we are doing to them. We have taken Aleena and Sonette why, why should we do more? I hate this job, if I ever see my father again, I'm going to slap him for making me do this. I am over this life." Sonette reads.

"She really didn't want to be here." Sonia said.

"No and she knew we knew she was a Babylon." Sonette said. "She wanted out."

"I wish I wasn't so rude to her." Sonia whispers.

"I want to take this to Fire." Sonette tells her.

"Okay." Sonia said. Sonette heads off and met up with Fire.

"You go it." Fire said and Sonette hands it over.

"Elizabeth didn't want to be here." Sonette tells Fire. "She deserved better." Sonette adds as Fire went through it.

"She did." Fire said. "I have to go." Fire then said walking off and Sonette sighs as Sandra walks over.

"I heard what happen and what you just said." Sandra said. "What I got is Elizabeth was raised by her father and force to join the Babylon. He made her marry Jules." Sandra explains.

"She didn't want this life." Sonette said. "She was so scared." Sonette whispers.

"There was nothing you could have done." Sandra tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know, thanks Sandra. You have always been a great help over the years." Sonette said as the pair start walking and sat down.

"You, me and Teagan, we got into a lot of trouble." Sandra said and Sonette chuckles.

"We did, it was a shame you had to move here." Sonette said.

"Yeah, it was. I really missed you two." Sandra said and Sonette takes a deep breath. "I better go, take it easy." Sandra said as she got up and heads off. Sonette sighs as she lies down and smiles. She was a beautiful day and she didn't have anything to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette was heading around the city, enjoying the time alone. She looks up at the sky to see it was dark and sighs. She wanted to see her father, make sure he was okay. After all, he was married to Elizabeth. Sonette smiles as she heads to the house. She needed to see him. Sonette sneaks in and heads to her father's room. There wasn't many guards out, which worries her a bit. Sonette walks into her father's study to see him alone. Jules looks up and smiles at Sonette who closes the door and walks over.

"Working late I see." Sonette said, sitting down.

"How can I help you?" Jules asks.

"Just visiting, now that Elizabeth is gone, the Babylon have gone quiet." Sonette replies.

"Drink." Jules offers. "It's whisky."

"Sure." Sonette replies and Jules pours them a drink. "Thanks." Sonette said as Jules hands her glass over. "So how are you father?" Sonette asks.

"I'm getting by, it's strange now Elizabeth is gone. She wasn't that bad of a woman." Jules explains.

"She was forced to be here by her father. I am sure if she had her own way, she would have been someplace far away and better." Sonette explains.

"She is free now, that is all that matters now." Jules said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, she is." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, what happened that day 16 years ago?" Jules asks and Sonette look at him shock, then looks down. She had a feeling he would ask this.

"I bugged mother to go out for a walk. Like always. We didn't realise the guards left till it was too late." Sonette starts.

_Sonette was walking around with her mother, Aleena the Hedgehog. Aleena smiles as she looks at her daughter. They walked down an empty street and Sonette ran ahead._

_"__Sonette, slow down!" Aleena calls out. Sonette stops and turns around as Aleena was grabbed by a couple of men. Sonette went to run over, but was picked up. She screams as she was carried into a building with her mother being dragged in behind her._

_"__Put me down!" Sonette shouts. She was then dropped and moan in pain._

_"__Please, leave us alone." Aleena begs. Sonette looks up to see her walking back with a man walking up to her. He was a hedgehog, he had brown fur and icy blue eyes._

_"__Mother!" Sonette screams._

_"__Who are you?" Aleena asks, then looks at him shock "Wait…" Aleena whispers. Aleena then screams as she was pinned against the wall. "Stop! Please! At least let my daughter go!" Aleena cries. The hedgehog then stabs Aleena who gasp as she drops. Sonette screams as she crawls over and pulls her mother onto her back._

_"__Mother." Sonette cries. Sonette places her hand over the wound. "No, don't leave me." Sonette cries._

_"__Sonette, run. Run far away and don't look back." Aleena whispers weakly._

_"__Mummy." Sonette whispers._

_"__Go, please." Aleena begs softly and Sonette nods._

_"__Kill the kid." a male voice said. Sonette gets up and looks around. She looks at the hedgehog who stabbed her mother and he smiles as he cleans his sword._

_"__Hold still, it won't hurt as much if you do." the hedgehog said. Sonette dodges and saw a hole in the side. Sonette runs over and crawls through, but her feet were grabbed. Sonette screams as she kicks around and finally got free, pulling herself through the hole and saw she lost a shoe. Taking the other one off, Sonette ran as fast as she could. She could hear those men behind her. She needed help. She turns a corner to see the hedgehog who swings his sword, but Sonette jumps back and he cuts across her belly, it wasn't deep, but it hurts a lot. Sonette runs off, she headed towards the dock. She needed a place to hide. She ran onto a ship and goes down to the lower deck. She quickly hides behind some barrels._

_"__Let's go!" a voice shout and Sonette sighs as she takes her gloves off, then placing her hand on her belly._

_'__What do I do? What do I do?' Sonette though scared as she looks away. 'Mummy!' Sonette thought with tears in her eyes._

_"__The blood leads this way." a male voice said. Sonette looks up as Fire walks into view. Fire looks at Sonette shock as he drops down to one knee._

_"__Help me." Sonette cries as she moves her hand and Fire saw the wound. _

_"__Tell the caption we have an extra and she is hurt!" Fire shouts as he picks Sonette up and carries her up. "Don't worry sweetheart, I got you." Fire whispers._

_"__They killed my mother." Sonette cries._

_"__Who did?" Fire asks._

_"__I don't know, these men and… and David, people we trusted." Sonette cries._

_"__Lady Sonette." a fox said shock._

_"__Lady, as in Jules' daughter." Fire said and the fox nods._

_"__The guards weren't there. Why? Why weren't they there?" Sonette whispers._

_"__Her mother is dead." Fire said walking off. Sonette breaks down in tears._

_"__Mummy!" Sonette cries. "Why? Why weren't the guards there? Why?" Sonette cries and Fire sighs._

_"__I don't know, but I'm going to take care of you." Fire said._

_"__Promise." Sonette whispers as she looks at Fire who smiles._

_"__I promise." Fire said and Sonette snuggles into him. _

"He kept to his promise, Fire, he looked after me, raise me and I met Teagan and Sandra who have been like a sisters to me." Sonette finishes.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Jules said.

"Don't be, you didn't know." Sonette tells him.

"I wish I did." Jules admits and Sonette smiles.

"Everything happens for a reason father, I'm who I am today because of it." Sonette explains and Jules nods.

"I'm sure your mother would be proud of you." Jules said.

"I hope she is." Sonette whispers as she takes a sip of her drink. "I haven't found that hedgehog that killed her, I don't even have a name yet." Sonette then said.

"I wish I could help." Jules said.

"Don't worry, I will find him. He can't hide forever." Sonette tells him. "I will also come and on check you here."

"I know Sonia has change since you came back, she's been happier seeing you. Even though it hasn't been that long." Jules tells her. "You might want to see her, her and Sonic into a fight." Jules adds.

"I'll have to sneak in, I have seen guards that way." Sonette said as she sits the drink down and walks to the window with Jules. Jules opens it and Sonette smiles.

"Also, your birthday is coming up." Jules said. "We are throwing a party." Jules tells her and Sonette sighs,

"Well I can't come as Sonette, but I'll see what I can do." Sonette explains.

"Try to show up, for Sonia. She really wants you to be there. I can tell in her eyes." Jules tells Sonette.

"I will." Sonette said, then jumps out. Sonette slowly made her way to Sonia's balcony. Sonette was a little worried about Sonia. Sonette made it to Sonia's balcony to see Sonia crying. Sonette walks in and over to Sonia who looks up at her, then gets up and gives Sonette a hug. "Sonia." Sonette whispers.

"It's not fair." Sonia cries and Sonette sighs.

"What isn't fair?" Sonette asks.

"Everything." Sonia replies.

"It's okay." Sonette whispers. Sonia buries her face in Sonette's shoulder and Sonette sighs. "Do you want me to stay for the night?" Sonette asks. When they were little and Sonia was upset, Sonette would always stay with her, even through the night.

"Please." Sonia whispers as she lets Sonette go.

"Come on." Sonette said. The pair laid down in bed and Sonia laid close to Sonette. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonia wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles, seeing Sonette lying in front of her and is flat on her back. Sonia sits up and smiles. It felt good having her big sister back in her life. Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at Sonia.

"Morning." Sonia said smiling.

"Morning." Sonette said. She then moans as she sits and sighs. "I have to go soon." Sonette tells Sonia.

"Oh, okay." Sonia said softly.

"Let's get you dress first." Sonette said getting up and Sonia nods. Once Sonia was dress, Sonette smiles. "I have to go now." Sonette said.

"When will you be back?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know, soon I hope." Sonette replies.

"Take care." Sonia said and Sonette heads off. She heads to the hideout to see Fire waiting.

"What happened last night?" Fire asks.

"I check on my father, made sure he was okay after all that has happened, especially after what happened to Elizabeth. Sonia was also upset, I wanted to stay, make sure she was okay." Sonette explains.

"We found more information on Ethan." Fire tells her.

"Really?" Sonette said.

"You're not going to like it though." Fire said. "He goes around a street, looking for a lady to sleep with. Same time and same street, every day." Fire tells her and Sonette looks at him shock.

"What?" Sonette said.

"You heard me." Fire tells her and Sonette walks inside to get breakfast. After breakfast, she got Sandra to help her get dress into the purple dress.

"It's weird seeing you in a dress." Sandra admits and Sonette sighs.

"It feels weird." Sonette admits. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Sandra said as Fire walks in. Sonette looks at herself, then looks up at Fire who wraps a black scarf around Sonette's neck and pulls it up as a hood.

"We have to move." Fire tells her and they head off. They came the street and went into an abandoned house. They walk upstairs and Fire sighs.

"I'll be fine." Sonette tells Fire.

"I know." Fire said. "Be careful." Fire tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I will, now go." Sonette said. Fire jumps out and Sonette sighs as she walks down stairs. She can't believe Ethan walks around, looking for a woman to sleep with. She opens the door and saw Ethan. She just hopes this plan works. She doesn't even know if it will. Ethan looks at Sonette who smiles as she walks in and heads up stairs.

"Wait!" she heard Ethan calls and smiles as she walks into the room. Ethan walks in and Sonette turns around. "Well hello." Ethan said as Sonette walks up to him. He then grabs her hips and Sonette chuckles as she goes to his ear.

"I know what you have done." Sonette whispers. Ethan lets her go and Sonette pins him against the wall. "Take a closer look." Sonette tells him and Ethan goes into shock.

"Sonette, but how?" Ethan asks.

"The how isn't important Ethan." Sonette replies. "Tell me what happened that day 16 years ago." Sonette tells him and Ethan looks at her shock.

"Ajax paid me to walk away, I had no choice." Ethan tells her.

"Wait, Ajax is in on this." Sonette whispers as she lets Ethan go.

"Yeah and David and Jackson." Ethan said. "I left that afternoon, I couldn't look at your sister knowing I was part of that plan which took you and Aleena away from her. Sonia was heartbroken, which broke me." Ethan explains and Sonette sighs.

"If you tell anyone I'm here, I will kill you." Sonette tells him.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear." Ethan said.

"I'll be touch so don't leave Andros." Sonette said walking off. Once out on the street, Fire walks over and joins her.

"What did you learn?" Fire asks.

"Ajax paid Ethan to walk away." Sonette replies. "How could he, Ajax was always there when we were in trouble." Sonette adds and Fire sighs.

"He's your father's guard." Fire said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. "I need to change and I need to see him." Sonette tells him and Fire looks at her worried.

"If too many people know you are here, all this will be for nothing." Fire warns her.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "What else can I do? I need to know why he paid Ethan and let my mother die." Sonette explains.

"Just, be careful." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.

"I am Fire." Sonette whispers.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is walking down a hallway when someone from behind grabs her, placing their hand over their mouth and drags her into a room, closing the door. Sonia screams as she tries to fight them.

"It's me." she heard Sonette whispers. Sonette then lets Sonia go and Sonia turns around, slapping Sonette across the face. "I guess I had that coming." Sonette said, placing her hand on her cheek where Sonia slapped her.

"Don't do it again." Sonia tells her.

"Okay, sorry." Sonette whispers. "Look, where's Ajax?" Sonette asks and Sonic looks at her confused.

"I don't know." Sonia replies. "Why?" Sonia asks worried and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Ajax paid Ethan to walk away, he took part of mother's death." Sonette explains.

"No, he wouldn't." Sonia protests and Sonette sighs. "Why?" Sonia then asks.

"That's what I want to know which is why I am here." Sonette replies. "Find him and bring him to your room." Sonette then said walking off. Once at Sonia's room, she waited behind the door, leaving one open. After a while she heard voices and takes a deep breath.

"What is it my lady?" Ajax asks walking in with Sonia. Sonette closes the door and Ajax turns around. Sonette punch him, knocking him down. Ajax looks at her shock.

"Sonette, is that really you?" Ajax whispers.

"You paid Ethan to walk away." Sonette said and Ajax looks down.

"I had to, they were going to kill my family." Ajax explains.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Sonia asks and Ajax sighs as he got up.

"I couldn't." Ajax whispers.

"They were watching you." Sonette said and Ajax nods.

"I had to do everything they told me or they would have killed them." Ajax tells her and Sonette sighs.

"You didn't see me, you don't know I'm alive." Sonette tells Ajax.

"Got it." Ajax said as he walks out, closing the door.

"So what now?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know yet." Sonette replies. "With Elizabeth dead, you should be fine." Sonette tells her.

"What are you going to do?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know, I'll go and see Fire." Sonette replies. "Talk to you later." Sonette then said as she runs to the window and jumps out. Sonia sighs as Manic walks in.

"Hey sis." Manic said.

"Hey Manic." Sonia said.

"Are you okay?" Manic asks.

"Yeah, Sonette was here." Sonia replies.

"Oh, when did she go?" Manic asks.

"Just before you came in." Sonia replies.

"Well father is looking for you." Manic tells her. "Come on." he then said and the pair started walking. They walk into their father's study to see him with Sonic.

"What's going on?" Sonia asks.

"We are talking about Sonette." Sonic replies and Sonia sighs.

"I want Sonette to stay." Sonia whispers.

"We all do." Sonic said and Sonia sighs.

"Next time I see here, I'll talk to her about it." Sonia tells them.

"She sees you a lot." Jules said.

"She was here not long ago." Manic adds.

"I don't know when she will be back." Sonia said.

"Just, be careful no one sees her. She doesn't want people to know she is alive and who know how the guards will react seeing a stranger in the house. She could be killed." Jules tells Sonia who nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette met up with Fire who is with Sandra and Jenson.

"And?" Fire asks.

"Ajax's family was threaten, he paid Ethan and did everything he was told because of that." Sonette explains.

"Another dead end." Jenson said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Great." Jenson said.

"Look for Jackson, he was the young new guard 16 years ago. He was a hedgehog, deep blue fur, bright orange eyes. According to Ethan, he was a part of the plan." Sonette tells Jenson.

"I'll see what I can do." Jenson said heading off.

"Sounds dreaming." Sandra said.

"I haven't seen him around the mansion." Sonette tells her and Sandra sighs.

"Babylon." Fire said.

"Maybe." Sonette replies.

"Well Jenson has it covered, I'll look around." Fire tells them and heads off.

"How's your family?" Sandra asks.

"Fine, thanks for all your help." Sonette said.

"Has anyone asked about that day?" Sandra asks.

"My father did, last night. I told him the truth." Sonette replies. "You, Fire and Teagan have been a second family to me." Sonette tells her and Sandra smiles. "I almost forgot, my birthday is coming up." Sonette tells her.

"It is." Sandra said

"My family is throwing a party, I'm going to need help to sneak in." Sonette explains.

"Only if I can come too." Sandra said.

"Sure, as long as Fire and Jenson doesn't find out too." Sonette replies.

"I'll work on getting us a mask each. Talk to your father about invitations." Sandra tells Sonette.

"Got it." Sonette said and the pair splits up. Sonette ran to her family's home and sneaks to her father's study to see him with Sonic. Sonette chuckles as Sonic saw her and runs to the window, opening it. Sonette climbs in.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"To talk." Sonette replies.

"We are working on the invitations of your party." Jules tells her.

"Not mine, I'm dead remember." Sonette said and Jules shakes his head. "Can I get two?" Sonette then asks.

"Sure." Sonic said as he got two and hands over.

"Who are you bringing?" Jules asks.

"Sandra, she's going to help me sneak out and get a mask since I'm dead and she's an assassin." Sonette replies.

"Remember, it is in three nights. Not tonight, not tomorrow night, but the night after that." Jules tells her.

"Sounds like fun." Sonette said. "While I remember, do you remember Jackson, that new young guard that join 16 years ago?" Sonette asks.

"Kinder, he disappeared after your mother's death." Jules replies as he thinks about it.

"Son of a…" Sonette said and stops. "So he could be out of Andros." Sonette said.

"Yeah, do you think he had a part of her death?" Jules asks.

"I do, I know two others, but I have seen them. David being one of them." Sonette explains.

"Ethan quit after mother's death." Sonic said.

"He was paid to walk away, he couldn't look after Sonia after the fact, knowing he was part of it. He saw how heartbroken Sonia was which broke him. He has a guilty heart." Sonette explains. "I'm going to see him soon, see if he knows what happen to Jackson." Sonette adds.

"That explains Ethan reaction." Jules said.

"I have to go, talk you later." Sonette said walking off and heads off. She then saw Ethan get thrown out of an inn and sighs as she goes down and helps him up.

"You'll regret this!" Ethan shouts.

"I think you have had enough." Sonette tells him and Ethan looks at her. "Come on, let's take you home." Sonette said and Ethan nods.

"Right, this way." Ethan said and the pair start walking.

"Do you always get into fights?" Sonette asks.

"Not always." Ethan replies. "But then again, I don't always get this drunk." Ethan adds and Sonette sighs, she's not going to get any information from him while he is like this. They made it to Ethan's place and Sonette looks around.

"Ethan, where did Jackson go after my mother's death?" Sonette asks.

"Delos, I think." Ethan replies. "I don't remember." Ethan said and Sonette helps him lay down on his side. Ethan passed out shortly after he laid down. Sonette looks around to see if she can find anything. She then found a small brook buried under a pile. Sonette grabs it and starts reading it. Ethan's notes. Sonette pulls up a chair and goes through it till she found what she was looking for.

_A new kid join us today, Jackson. He seems to want to know a lot about Jules, Aleena and their children. He's a pretty boy if you ask me. He says he's from a group called the Babylon, he said I could join, get rich, never have to work a hard day again. What a loud of bull, I server to protect Aleena and her daughter, Sonette and I will die doing so. I'll talk to him more about though, maybe some extra cash won't hurt._

Sonette closes the book and heads off the find Jenson. She walks into the hideout and found him in the library.

"Sonette." Jenson greets.

"Jackson is a Babylon and 16 years ago, he headed to Delos." Sonette explains as she drops the book. "Ethan's notes, dairy more like it." Sonette adds.

"Great." Jenson said grabbing it. "I'll read this, let you know what I find." Jenson tells her and Sonette nods as she walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks around, other assassins look at her as they walk pass. Sonette sighs as Sandra walks over.

"And?" Sandra asks and Sonette hands her an invitation. "Great, I got a few mask you can go over." Sandra tells her as the pair start walking.

"Just something simple." Sonette tells her.

"What did you father say about me coming?" Sandra asks.

"He doesn't care." Sonette replies. "I'm glad you are coming though. I won't be alone." Sonette adds and Sandra smiles.

"Look, a part of me thinks the Babylon will attack at the party and that is the main reason I want to be there." Sandra tells Sonette.

"It would be a great place to kill one of my family, very public." Sonette said. "Okay, less party, more work." Sonette adds.

"Got it, get the list on what food and wine will be there. Check it. We need to make sure nothing goes wrong." Sandra explains.

"Always three steps ahead of me." Sonette said.

"For as long as I can remember I have been." Sandra said as they came the table with the range of masks. Sonette grabs the small silver one that just covers her eyes.

"This is why I need you around Sandra." Sonette tells her. "I'll get the list on who is going to be there and help any way I can tomorrow." Sonette said.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Sandra said and Sonette chuckles. It was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette wakes up panting and shaking, she looks next to her to see a worried Fire. Sonette shacks her head, a nightmare.

"Nightmare." Fire said, walking over and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, I haven't had a nightmare in a while." Sonette replies as she swings her legs off the bed and Fire sits next to her.

"Was it about what happened here 16 years ago?" Fire asks and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, it was." Sonette replies as she got up and starts to get change.

"It's better to talk to me about this." Fire tells her.

"I have told you everything, it's just because I remembered the whole day because I told my father." Sonette explains. "I'll be fine when I find something to do." Sonette adds and Fire sighs as he stands up and walks up to Sonette. "If it gets worse, I will come to you." Sonette tells him.

"Promise." Fire said and Sonette smiles as she turns around.

"I promise." Sonette said.

"What are you doing?" Fire asks.

"Well tomorrow night my father will be throwing my sibs a party to celebrate their birthday. I'm going. Mainly, thanks to Sandra, we believe the Babylon could attack. We normally do and they have done it in the past. I have to check their guest list, food, wine and help as much as I can." Sonette explains.

"I'll stay on watch then, keep a view outside and take Jenson along." Fire tells her.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"Well since the Babylon has gone quiet, there is nothing to do here and if you and Sandra are right, this could be our time to attack." Fire explains.

"Watch the docks today, see if any new ships come in." Sonette tells him.

"Good idea, take care baby girl." Fire said walking off. Once dress, Sonette heads off to meet up with her family. If this party was what the Babylon have been waiting for, then she needs to know what their plan is. She sneaks into her father's study as Jules walks in.

"Sonette." Jules said walking over.

"Father." Sonette said.

"What brings you here?" Jules asks.

"We need to talk about this party." Sonette replies. "Sandra and I believe the Babylon could attack." Sonette tells him.

"What do we do?" Jules asks.

"Well for starters, not to start a panic." Sonette replies. "I need the guest list on who is coming." Sonette tells him.

"Sure." Jules said as he pulls out the list and goes over it.

"Amelia Rose is coming." Sonette said shock. "And Miles Prower, two more families the Babylon has their eyes on." Sonette adds.

"Really?" Jules said shock.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. Then Sonic, Sonia and Manic walks in.

"They show up today." Jules tells her.

"Fire is at the docks." Sonette said.

"Hey Sonette." Sonia greets.

"Hey." Sonette said. "Listen, no one can know I'm alive." Sonette tells them.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"Because it's too dangerous." Sonette replies. "Look, Sandra and I believe the Babylon will attack and with three families they have tried to take down in the same room, it is very likely." Sonette explains.

"Wait, who else are they after?" Manic asks.

"Amelia Rose's family and Miles Prower's family." Sonette replies.

"Tails." Sonic whispers and Sonette looks at him confused. "Miles hates his name so he likes being called Tails." Sonic tells Sonette.

"Sorry." Sonette said.

"Will you still be here tomorrow night?" Sonia asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies. "And so will Sandra while Fire and Jenson will be outside." Sonette explains.

"Well I'll show you where the wine is." Jules said walking off and Sonette follows him with Sonic, Manic and Sonia. They made it to the cellar and Sonette looks around, seeing a few people working.

"We have our wine brought in barrels. We get the taster to try the wine, if it smells off, taste different, the whole barrel goes." Sonic explains.

"Smart." Sonette said.

"What's this?" Sonia asks, pulling out Sonette's mask. "Cute." Sonia said.

"For tomorrow." Sonette said.

"Wear it now." Sonia tells her as she puts the mask on.

"Someone could recognise you." Jules tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said.

"Come on, I want to show you the ball room." Sonia said grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her off. They walk into the ball room and smiles.

"It's got plenty of windows." Sonette whispers as Sonia runs off.

"You remember our eighth birthday." Sonia said and Sonette chuckles. "Come on, can we dance?" Sonia asks.

"I don't dance Sonia." Sonette tells Sonia as she walks over.

"Yes you do." Sonia said dragging her back. Sonette chuckles.

"I haven't dace since I was eight Sonia. I'm going to be really rusty." Sonette tells her.

"We'll take it slow." Sonia said and Sonette nods as she takes Sonia's hand and place her hand on Sonia's side as Sonia places her hand on Sonette's shoulder. The pair started dancing slowly.

"I hate you." Sonette said.

"I know." Sonia said smiling.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sonette asks.

"I'm teaching you how to dance." Sonia replies as Sonic, Manic and Jules walks in, but the pair didn't see them.

"Well it has been years since I dance." Sonette whispers.

"And if you are coming tomorrow night, you need to know." Sonia tells her.

"She's right." Jules said and the pair looks over as they stop.

"Don't stop." Sonic said and Sonette chuckles.

"Not going to happen." Sonette said as she walks to the window and sighs, seeing Jenson.

"What?" Sonia asks.

"I have to go." Sonette said as she opens the window and heads out. She met up with Jenson who sighs.

"When were you going to tell me both the Rose's family and the Prower's family were going to be here?" Jenson asks.

"When I got back." Sonette replies. "They're here for the party." Sonette adds.

"Be careful." Jenson warns her as he heads off and Sonette sighs as she walks off. Manic walks over and joins her.

"I'm going to pick up Amy." Manic said. "Do you want to come?" Manic then asks.

"Sure." Sonette replies as they start walking.

"Are you okay?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine, worried about you and the others." Sonette replies.

"We're fine." Manic said and Sonette sighs.

"Manic, the people that tried to kill me and killed mother had help by people we trusted. I have every right to be worried." Sonette explains and Manic sighs.

"Come on." Manic said and Sonette nods.


	10. Chapter 10

They made it to the docks and Sonette saw Fire on top of a building. Sonette moves away from Manic and Fire jumps down, then walks over to Sonette.

"What's going on?" Fire asks.

"The Rose family and the Prower family are coming." Sonette replies.

"Does Jenson know?" Fire asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"Take care." Fire said walking off and Sonette sighs as she walks to Manic.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Talking to Fire." Sonette replies.

"Here is Amy now." Manic said as Amy Rose walks over. "Amy." Manic greets.

"Manic, it's good to see you." Amy said.

"Come on." Manic said and they start walking.

"How is everything going on here?" Amy asks.

"We are getting by." Manic replies.

"I'm surprise you are having the party on your birthday, after what happened with Sonette." Amy then said.

"She would want us to move on." Manic tells her and Sonette smiles. Sonette then saw something following them and sighs as she looks at Manic. Manic saw the person and sighs.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"We are being followed." Manic replies.

"Keep moving and don't look back." Sonette tells them. Then a group of Babylon attacked. "Run!" Sonette shouts, Manic grabs Amy and runs off while Sonette starts fighting. Sonette then saw Fire join the fight and Sonette smiles. Once the Babylon was dead, Sonette turns to face Fire.

"Go." Fire tells her and Sonette runs off. She made it to her family home to be greeted by Sonic.

"Manic and Amy are safe." Sonic tells Sonette.

"Good." Sonette said.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Sonic said and Sonette follows him. "Lucky you were there." Sonic said.

"Lucky Fire followed, if he didn't show up, I would be dead." Sonette tells Sonic.

"Very lucky." Sonic said.

"How is Amy?" Sonette then asks.

"Shaken, though she wants to know who you are." Sonic replies. "We told her you are a helper and your name is Annabelle or Anna for short." Sonic tells her.

"Good." Sonette said. "She will learn the truth in good time."

"I know." Sonic said as they walk into their father's study to see Jules with Manic, Amy and Sonia.

"I'm glad you are okay Amy." Jules said. "Anna, do you think Tails with be in trouble?" Jules asks.

"I do." Sonette replies.

"Sonic, when you go and pick Tails up take a group of guards." Jules tells him.

"Of course." Sonic said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"Anna, a moment." Jules said standing up and walks back to the window. Sonette walks over and Jules sighs. "What happened? Manic said you were outnumbered?" Jules asks softly.

"I was, Fire came to my aid just in time." Sonette replies softly and Jules sighs. "I have to go." Sonette said as she opens the window and heads off. She needed to make sure Sonic gets back with Tails. She saw Sandra so Sonette walks over and looks at the docks.

"Fire told me what happened with Amy." Sandra said.

"It was a close one." Sonette admits as she saw Miles 'Tails' Prower who walks to Sonic.

"The three main families the Babylon have been targeting are all in one room." Sandra said.

"Only the children." Sonette whispers as they followed them.

"I'll cross the street." Sandra said as she jumps down and Sonette sighs. Sonic looks over and saw Sonette, then smiles.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine." Sonic replies as he looks at Tails. "A lot to do before tomorrow night." Sonic adds.

"How is Sonia holding up?" Tails asks.

"She's better." Sonic replies. "We still can't believe it has been 16 years since we lost mother and Sonette." Sonic admits.

"It's been a very long time. I wish I got to meet them." Tails said.

"You would have liked Sonette." Sonic said and Tails smiles. They then came to a wagon that has tipped and Sonic sighs. Sonette saw Babylon and climbs down, grabbing Sonic's arm. Sonic looks at her worried.

"We need off the street." Sonette tells him as she lets him go. Sonic grabs Tails as he follows Sonette's into a building. "Let's hope you boys can keep up." Sonette said jumping out the back window. She looks up to see Sandra who nods.

"Who is this?" Tails asks.

"Anna." Sonic replies

"Introduction later." Sonette tells them as they head down an alley. A Babylon jumps in front of Sonette who quickly kills him and they kept going. They slowly made their way to the house and Sonic sighs as he looks at Tails he looks around worried and scared. Once at the house, Sonic and Tails heads in and Sonette heads off. She met up with Sandra who smiles. "Thank you." Sonette said.

"You're welcome." Sandra said sitting down and Sonette sits down next to her. "What is it?" Sandra asks.

"I can't find the hedgehog that killed my mother." Sonette replies.

"He is a hard man to find. We don't have much to go on." Sandra explains.

"I know." Sonette said.

"We might see him tomorrow." Sandra said and Sonette chuckles.

"I don't think he would show his face around here." Sonette tells her.

"Come on, we better head back." Sandra tells her. Sonette nods as she stands up and the pair heads off. Once back at the hideout, Sonette went to her room and lies down. Then Fire walks in and sits on the bed next to her.

"How are you baby girl?" Fire asks.

"I'm fine, tired." Sonette replies. "A long day tomorrow." Sonette adds and Fire nods.

"I know." Fire whispers. "But you shouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach." Fire tells her and Sonette nods as she sits up. The pair heads out for dinner. Sonette and Fire sat with Sandra and Jenson.

"How are you?" Jenson asks Sonette.

"Tired." Sonette replies.

"After what happened today." Jenson said.

"It was a long day," Sonette whispers.

"You need to be careful tomorrow." Jenson tells her and Sonette nods.

"I will." Sonette then said.

"Don't worry, we will watch out for each other." Sandra adds.

"She's right." Sonette said and Jenson smiles. After dinner, Sonette heads to bed. She walks in and lies down. She had a lot to do tomorrow and she needs to make sure nothing goes wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette wakes up to someone calling her name. Sonette sighs as she sits up and rubs her neck. It was her birthday. Sonette shacks her head as she got up and heads out for breakfast, her birthday hasn't mattered in 16 years. Today isn't any different. She sat with Sandra and Jenson.

"Happy birthday." Jenson said and Sonette chuckles.

"Come on Jenson, you know I hate my birthday." Sonette tells him and Jenson chuckles..

"I know." Jenson said smiling. "We have a couple more assassin joining Fire and me tonight." Jenson tells her.

"Cool." Sonette said.

"We better get ready after breakfast." Sandra said.

"Yeah." Sonette said. After breakfast, Sonette went to her room and got ready. Then Fire walks in and Sonette smiles.

"You ready?" Fire asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"You have grown so much." Fire said and Sonette turns to face Fire. "You're not that scare little girl I took in all those years ago." Fire said and Sonette gives Fire a hug.

"You train me well Fire." Sonette whispers and Fire smiles. "I'll be careful, I promise." Sonette whispers.

"I know you will." Fire whispers. "I will still worry."

"I know." Sonette said as she lets him go and Fire smiles.

"Go on." Fire tells her and Sonette heads out, grabbing Sandra.

"This is going to be fun." Sandra said.

"Remember, this is my family, don't tell them the crazy things we did." Sonette tells her.

"You're no fun." Sandra said.

"Wait for Teagan." Sonette tells her.

"Good idea." Sandra whispers.

"Come on." Sonette said. They went to Sonia's window to see Sonia waiting.

"Sonette." Sonia greets.

"Hello Sonia." Sonette said as Sonia gives her a hug. "Happy birthday." Sonette whispers and Sonia smiles.

"Happy birthday." Sonia whispers back. Sonia lets her go.

"This is Sandra." Sonette introduces.

"Hi." Sonia said.

"Come on, we better get ready." Sonette said and Sonia nods. The trio heads off.

"Father, Sonic and Manic are waiting in father's study for you." Sonia tells her. They walk into the study and Jules smiles.

"You're early." Manic said.

"Of course." Sonette said as they walk up to the desk. Jules gets up and walks up to Sonette, pulling her into a hug.

"Happy birthday." Jules said and Sonette sighs.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"What is it?" Jules asks, letting her go and place his hands on her shoulder.

"Well, it's just… um." Sonette tries to explain, but sighs. She didn't know how to tell them. Sonette looks at Sandra who nods.

"Sonette hasn't celebrate her birthday since she left here over 16 years ago." Sandra tells them and Sonette looks at Jules.

"Yeah, it's a day I have avoided for many years." Sonette admits.

"Why?" Sonia asks.

"Because it reminds me of mother and leaving you all behind." Sonette replies and Sandra sighs. Sonette walks over to Sandra.

"Sonette." Sonic said worry.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sonette tells him. "What can we do to help?" Sonette then asks.

"Follow me." Jules tells the pair as he walks off. Sonette and Sandra follows him. "Amy and Tails are both worried about tonight after the attacks." Jules tells them.

"I don't blame them." Sandra said.

"That's why we are here. Fire, Jenson and a couple of other assassin are outside while we are with you." Sonette explains.

"I told them everything was going to be fine." Jules said.

"Well that's half the truth, we still don't know if the Babylon will attack and if they do, how." Sondra said.

"She's right." Sonette adds.

"I know." Jules whispers. "The guards are on high alert." Jules tells them.

"I'll talk to Ajax, he knows I'm back." Sonette said.

"He does." Jules said shock.

"I needed information from him about that day." Sonette replies. "He gave me what I wanted and I told him that he has no idea I'm alive. For his safety." Sonette adds.

"Okay." Jules said as they stop.

"Sandra, stay with my father. I'm going to see Ajax." Sonette tells Sandra who nods. Jules and Sandra walks off as Sonette heads off to find Ajax. She found him by himself and Sonette walks over. "Ajax." Sonette said and Ajax looks at her.

"I heard about the Babylon, do you really think they will attack?" Ajax asks.

"I do." Sonette replies.

"I told the others the assassin, you guys, are not the threat." Ajax tells her.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"I'm just worried, those Babylon, they are heartless." Ajax said.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "Keep an eye open, if you see something or someone that shouldn't be there, tell me. I will be there." Sonette tells him.

"Of course." Ajax said.

"And call me Anna." Sonette tells him. "No one can know I'm am alive, not yet." Sonette explains.

"Anna?" Ajax said confused.

"Annabelle is the fake name Fire, the man who took me in, gave me. I just like Anna though." Sonette explains.

"Of course." Ajax said. "Be careful."

"You be careful." Sonette tells Ajax as Sonia walks over. Ajax nods as he walks off and Sonette sighs.

"How is everything going?" Sonia asks.

"Well, I hope. Ajax is going to have his eyes open." Sonette replies.

"I have a bad feeling." Sonia whispers.

"Me too sis." Sonette said as they start walking. "Sandra is with father." Sonette said.

"How well do you know Sandra?" Sonia asks.

"Very well, I have known her for 16 years, though the last four years she has been here." Sonette explains. "She's helped me a lot, her and Teagan." Sonette adds.

"I just don't trust her." Sonia said.

"You just don't know her." Sonette said as they stop. "She's an amazing person sis, give it time okay." Sonette tells Sonia as Sonic and Manic walks over.

"Hey Sonette, you never told us what happened 16 years ago." Sonic said and Sonette sighs. Sonette explained what happened, they had the right to know. Once she was done, Sonia was in tears.

"As I have said before, I barely made it out myself." Sonette said.

"Sonette." Manic said.

"I'm fine, I look back at the day a lot. It reminds me what I'm fighting for. I want my revenge." Sonette explains. "And I will get it." Sonette adds.

"Come on, we have a bit to do." Sonic said and Sonette nods.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette is standing with Sonia who sighs. Sonette looks around the hall, most of the guest were here. Sonia was avoiding people as best as she could.

"Sonia, you should be out there." Sonette tells her.

"I know." Sonia whispers and Sonette looks at her worried.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks.

"I wish people could know you are alive and back." Sonia explains.

"You know we can't do that." Sonette said.

"I do." Sonia said walking off and Sonette sighs as Manic walks over.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Sonia, she wants everyone to know I'm alive, but we can't." Sonette explains.

"I know." Manic said. "Come on." Manic then said grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her out.

"Manic." Sonette whines. The pair started dancing and Sonette sighs. "Really." Sonette said.

"Cheer up, you are stress. Relax for once." Manic tells her.

"I have a reason to be stress." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, stop it." Manic whispers and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sonette said.

"This is our night." Manic whispers.

"And the Babylon knows that too." Sonette whispers as Ajax walks over.

"Sonette, a word." Ajax whispers. Sonette nods as she follows Ajax out of the hall.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"We have group of dead guards, one is missing his uniform." Ajax explains.

"Babylon." Sonette whispers.

"He is here and we don't know who it is." Ajax said.

"I'll tell Sandra, keep your eyes out." Sonette tells him. Ajax nods as he runs off and Sonette walks back in. She made her way to Sandra and grabs her.

"What is it?" Sandra asks softly.

"A Babylon is here, in a guard's uniform. Ajax told me they found a group of guards dead and one missing his uniform." Sonette explains softly.

"He could be in this room." Sandra whispers, looking around.

"Yes." Sonette whispers. "Keep your eyes open." Sonette adds softly.

"Got it." Sandra whispers, walking off and Sonette heads off. She was watching her family, Amy and Tails at the same time. She had to make sure nothing happens to them. Sonette sighs. It was going to be a long night. Then she saw Sonia walk out of the room. Sonette then saw a guard follow so she follows them. She wasn't sure if he was the Babylon so she needs to make sure he doesn't see her and hopes he doesn't hurt Sonia. Sonia walks out onto a balcony and sighs. She then turns around to see the guard.

"Who are you?" Sonia asks the guard. He was a hedgehog, deep blue fur, bright orange eyes. "Wait, Jackson." Sonia whispers, remembering what Sonette told her.

"You remember me." Jackson said walking up to Sonia who walks back.

"Stay away from me." Sonia tells him.

"Sonia!" Sonette shouts. Jackson grabs Sonia, then turns around and holds his sword to Sonia's neck. Sonia gasp in fear and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Take another step and she dies." Jackson warns Sonette who sighs.

"Hand her over." Sonette tells Jackson who chuckles.

"I don't think so." Jackson said.

"Why are you back here Jackson?" Sonette asks. "I know you are a Babylon, you should have known I would have return here." Sonette explains.

"Oh we knew Sonette, since you were eight years old and got on that ship. We knew you would come back as an assassin." Jackson tells her and Sonette looks at him shock. "Who train you? Fire? Samuel? James?" Jackson asks.

"It doesn't matter." Sonette replies.

"You're right." Jackson said.

"Sonette." Sonia cries.

"Just, let Sonia go." Sonette tells Jackson.

"I don't think so." Jackson said. Sonette then saw Fire behind Jackson.

"She has nothing to do with this." Sonette tells Jackson.

"Oh she has everything to do with this." Jackson said. "Which is why you are going to say goodbye." Jackson said.

"No!" Sonette shouts. Fire kills Jackson and Sonia runs to the safety of Sonette's arms, giving her a hug. Sonette sighs with relief as Fire walks over. "Thank you Fire." Sonette said.

"Anytime baby girl." Fire said.

"I'll stay with Sonia tonight." Sonette whispers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we'll look for the last hedgehog." Fire explains.

"The one that killed my mother. We are going to need to find a Babylon to get information and who knows about that day." Sonette explains.

"On it." Fire said heading off and Sonette looks down at Sonia to see she was crying.

"It's okay Sonia. It's over." Sonette whispers.

"I... I thought he was going to kill me." Sonia cries.

"I know." Sonia said. They then heard warning bells and look around worried.

"Come on." Sonette said and the pair heads back to the ball room. Manic runs over to them. "What is going on?" Sonette asks.

"We have at least ten of our guest killed, poison. Someone has put poison in our wine. Amy, Tails, Sonic and father are fine." Manic explains.

"So Jackson wasn't alone." Sonette said as Sandra walks over.

"Wait, Jackson was here." Sandra said.

"He's dead." Sonette said. "Get to Jenson, see if he saw anyone leave." Sonette tells Sandra who heads off.

"The bodies are this way." Manic said and Sonette follows him with Sonia behind her. They pushed through the crowed and Sonette sighs. Sonic walks over with a metal cup.

"Smell this." Sonic said, handing it to Sonette who smells it and sighs.

"Babylon poison, they mix a range of different poison and made their own." Sonette said.

"Great." Sonic said.

"These people had no hope, as soon as you drink it, the affects will hit you straight away." Sonette adds "The Babylon who did this are long gone." Sonette said.

"Can we send people home?" Sonic asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies and Sonic walks off. Sonette sighs as she got rid of the wine. Sonia was with Tails and Amy while she did so. Later that night, Sonette was sitting on Sonia's balcony. Sonia was fast asleep. Then Fire walks over and sighs.

"Sandra told us what happened." Fire said.

"They won't get away with this." Sonette said.

"How is Sonia holding up?" Fire asks.

"Still a little shaken." Sonette replies. "I wasn't fast enough." Sonette whispers.

"Don't blame yourself." Fire tells her.

"If you didn't show up, Sonia would have died. I can't let that happen again." Sonette explains.

"Baby girl, don't be so hard on yourself." Fire said and Sonette sighs. "Take it easy." Fire said, kissing Sonette on the forehead and heads off. Sonette sighs as she gets up and closes the window. Fire was right, like always. Sonette walks to the bed and lies down, she needed her rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she looks at Sonia who was fast asleep. Sonette gets up and walks to the window, opening it. Then Fire climbs in and Sonette smiles.

"How did you sleep?" Fire asks.

"Well." Sonette replies. "Did you find the men who poison those people?" Sonette then asks.

"No, they got away." Fire replies and Sonette sighs.

"Of course they did." Sonette said. "This is starting to piss me off." Sonette then said.

"I know baby girl and I know you might not want to hear this, but I think this is a dead end here." Fire tells him.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "We'll talk later." Sonette tells him and Fire smiles.

"Okay." Fire said heading off and Sonette looks back to see Sonia awake and sitting up.

"Morning." Sonette said.

"How long have you been up?" Sonia asks.

"Not long." Sonette replies as she walks over. "How did you sleep?" Sonette then asks worry.

"Okay I guess, slept better knowing you were there." Sonia replies.

"Come on." Sonette said as Sonia got up and Sonette helps her get ready. The pair then head out for breakfast. They saw Jules, Sonic, Manic, Amy and Tails waiting. The pair sat down.

"Morning." Jules greets.

"Morning." Sonia said.

"And how did you sleep?" Jules asks Sonia and Sonette.

"Well." Sonia replies.

"Amy and Tails are heading home today. After what happen yesterday, it is for their safety." Sonic tells Sonia and Sonette.

"Good idea." Sonia said. After breakfast, Sonette and Sonic walks Amy and Tails to the docks.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks Sonette. "You haven't said a word all morning." Sonic adds.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "A lot on my mind." Sonette adds

"So what are you going to do now?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "We are out of leads, this could be a dead end now." Sonette adds and Sonic sighs. "I'm going to see Fire, he'll know what to do." Sonette said. They came to the docks and Sonette sighs as Amy, Tails and Sonic heads off and Sonette waited. Then Sandra walks over.

"Hey." Sandra greets.

"Hey, how are you?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Sandra replies. "You?"

"Worried about my family." Sonette replies.

"We know you are, but they are safe now. We saw a couple of ships leave earlier. We believe it was the Babylon." Sandra explains.

"Of course they ran." Sonette said.

"We'll talk more when we get to the hideout." Sandra said walking off and Sonette sighs as she takes the mask off. She doesn't need it anymore. Sonette waited for Sonic to come back, it was a while till he did come back. When he did, he looks at her confused.

"I thought you would have left." Sonic said.

"Nope." Sonette said as the pair start walking.

"Any ideas what happen to the Babylon?" Sonic asks.

"They left, there could be a few here still though." Sonette replies.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles. They made it to the house and Sonette sighs. "I guess you won't be coming in." Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonic, I have things to do." Sonette tells him.

"Of course." Sonic said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles. "Take care sis." Sonic said.

"I will." Sonette assures him. Sonic lets her go and heads inside as Sonette heads off. She made it to the hideout to see Fire waiting.

"Come on." Fire said as they walk in. They walk to the library to see Jenson and Sandra.

"I'm sorry Sonette, but the Babylon are gone." Jenson said.

"What does that mean?" Sonette asks.

"We have no leads, they are gone Sonette." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I get it." Sonette whispers as she walks off. She heads off, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to find that man that killed her mother dead. She climb up onto a roof and sighs. Then Fire walks over and Sonette sighs. "I just want to be alone." Sonette said.

"I know you are upset Sonette." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"How can I just accept that? He is out there Fire and Jenson has given up." Sonette explains as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl." Fire said as he pulls Sonette into a hug. "No, we haven't given up looking for him. We just believe he is not here." Fire tells her and Sonette closes her eyes.

"What do I do?" Sonette asks.

"Relax." Fire replies and Sonette sighs. "We will find him, I promise you." Fire promises and Sonette sighs.

"I know Fire." Sonette whispers.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia walks into her father's study to see him with Sonic and Manic.

"Hey sis." Sonic greets.

"Is everything okay?" Sonia asks walking over.

"Everything is fine dear." Jules replies.

"Have you talked to Sonette about coming home?" Manic asks.

"No, she was under enough stress with the party. I didn't want to say anything." Sonia replies. "I'll try tonight, if she shows up." Sonia tells them.

"Don't push her." Jules said.

"I won't father." Sonia said and Jules leans back.

"What if she says no?" Manic asks.

"Like I said Manic, we can't push her." Jules replies.

"I have to go." Sonia said walking off. As the day went on, Sonia started to think about what she was going to say Sonette. By night, Sonia is sitting on her bed, waiting. Sonette has shown up yet. With a sigh she pushes the covers off and gets up, walking to the balcony. Then Sonette appears, causing her to jump.

"Sorry." Sonette said. "I didn't know you were here." Sonette adds as they walk into the room. Sonia sighs as she gives Sonette a hug and Sonette looks at her worry. "What's wrong?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Sonia replies as she lets Sonette go. "Come home." Sonia said and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Sonia, I can't." Sonette tells her and sighs. "Once I'm done here, I'm leaving." Sonette adds

"You can't." Sonia said.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Why?" Sonia asks.

"Look at me sis, I can't stay here. I have work to do." Sonette replies.

"No." Sonia said as she grabs Sonette's hands and Sonette sighs.

"Sonia, this isn't easy for me either, but I couldn't stay even if I wanted to." Sonette tells her.

"It's not fair. We lost you once." Sonia whines and Sonette sighs.

"I can write and visit." Sonette tells her.

"No, this is your home." Sonia tells her and Sonette closes her eyes.

"And this will always be my home, always, but I have things to do." Sonette explains and Sonia looks at her shock.

"Please." Sonia whispers and Sonette opens her eyes, pulling hands free.

"No." Sonette whispers. "I shouldn't even be here." Sonette then said as she walks to the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asks.

"I was meant to have no contact with you, but once I found out you were in danger, I knew I had to find a way. Then Sonic found me and the rest you know." Sonette explains and Sonia sighs. "I am sorry, I wish I could stay, but I can't." Sonette then said. She then jumps off the balcony and Sonia sighs.

'There has to be a way.' Sonia thought.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was sitting on a roof, staring at the night sky. Then Fire walks over and sits with her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Fire asks.

"Sonia wants me to come home." Sonette replies. "I can't stay here. It's not my life anymore." Sonette whispers.

"No, you can't." Fire said and sighs. "I'm sorry." Fire said.

"Don't be, this is my fault." Sonette tells him. "I have to deal with this." Sonette adds.

"You don't have to deal with it alone." Fire tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Fire." Sonette said. Sonette then moves closer and Fire wraps his arm around her.

"I have more bad news." Fire said and Sonette looks at him worry. "We leave in three days, well two days." Fire tells her.

"Two days." Sonette whispers. "I'll tell them tomorrow." Sonette said.

"Do you want me to come?" Fire asks.

"Could you?" Sonette whispers with a weak smile.

"Of course." Fire said.

"Thanks Fire." Sonette whispers and Fire smiles.

"Anytime girl." Fire said. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes and rest her head on Fire's shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonia woke up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she remembers last night with Sonette. She gets up, got ready and heads off. She heads to her father's study in hopes he is there. She needed to tell him what happened. Sonia walks into her father's study to see Sonic and Manic by his desk.

"Did you see Sonette last night?" Jules asks.

"I did." Sonia whispers. "She can't stay." Sonia tells them.

"Did she say why?" Jules asks.

"Not really, she said once she is done, she will be leaving. She said she couldn't even she wanted to." Sonia explains as she closes her eyes. When she opens it she saw Sonette and Fire.

"Stop doing that." Sonic said. Jules gets up as she turns around.

"Sorry." Sonette said, walking next to Jules desk with Fire behind her. "This is Fire by the way." Sonette introduces.

"Hi." Jules said as he sits down.

"I told them you can't stay and you will be leaving." Sonia said.

"Two days, then I have to go." Sonette tells them and they look at her shock.

"No, that's too soon." Sonia said.

"Fire, can we have a moment." Sonette said. Fire nods as he walks to the window and jumps out. "I have no choice. I know what was going to happen when I join." Sonette tells them.

"This is your home." Jules said.

"And it will always be my home, but I have work to do. This is my life." Sonette explains. "And this isn't goodbye forever, I can visit and write." Sonette adds.

"Where are you going?" Manic asks.

"I don't know till tomorrow when Teagan comes, but I would put my money on Delos." Sonette replies.

"It's not fair." Sonia whines.

"It may not be fair, but this is how it's happening." Sonette said. Jules sighs as he got up and walks to Sonette. "I'm sorry." Sonette said.

"I know." Jules said, pulling her into a hug. "I am so proud of you." Jules whispers.

"Thanks father." Sonette said. Jules kiss the top of her head and lets her go.

"You've got to do, what you got to do." Jules said. "Just remember, you can come home anytime." Jules tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know." Sonette said. "I have a few things I have to do today, I'll drop by later." Sonette explains,

"Go." Jules said. Sonette runs to the window and jumps out.

"So that's it." Sonic said. "We let her go." Sonic adds and Jules looks at him.

"We can't force her to stay Sonic." Jules tells him.

"He's right. If we force Sonette to stay, she would hate us and leave, never coming back." Manic tells Sonic. Sonia sighs as she walks out. She wanted Sonette to stay, to get closer to her. Like they were when they were young. Sonia sighs, that wasn't going to happen. Sonia sighs as she stops by a window as she thought about the night at the party.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing on a roof, staring at her family home, wishing it didn't have to end like this. She then looks next to her to see Fire who sighs.

"Don't say sorry." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs. "Let's go." Sonette then said as she goes to walk off, but Fire grabs her hand.

"Baby girl." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"I knew this was going to happen, the day we sailed down that river, I knew this was going to end like this." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs. "I'll be fine when we leave." Sonette tells him.

"Will you?" Fire asks.

"Yes, I'll have something to set my mind on." Sonette replies.

"Okay." Fire said, letting her hand go.

"Let's go." Sonette said walking off and Fire follows her.

"We have a lot of work to do by tomorrow." Fire tells her.

"Right." Sonette said with a nod as they stop on the edge of the rood. "I can't wait to see Teagan again." Sonette then said smiling.

"It has been a while." Fire said.

"Too long if you ask me." Sonette adds.

"You two were close growing up, always getting into trouble." Fire said.

"We were and Sandra." Sonette said. "Tomorrow night, we have some drinks." Sonette then said.

"I'll see what I can do." Fire said walking off and Sonette scales down and started walking down the busy street. She then stops and leans against a wall. All she could think about what her next move will be. She knows Amy lives in Delos. Sonette sighs. She will find out when Teagan comes here. She then walks down an empty street and sighs.

'What am I doing?' Sonette thought as she stops. She was then grabbed from behind and dragged into a building. She was then gagged and forced down onto the ground.

"Take her weapons!" a voice shouts. Sonette tries to fight as her weapons were taken and her belt. She then felt her hooded coat get ripped off as well as her gloves and boots. Every time she tried to get up, she was knocked down. Her waistcoat was then taken off. She was then pulled up and slammed into a wall. "Really thought you could get away with all you have done." the same voice said. Sonette groans as her wrist were bounded behind her back, tight.

'Damn Babylon.' Sonette thought, she knew this was them. She was then forced back and knocked down flat on her back. She looks up to see a hedgehog standing over her.

"Bind her ankles." the hedgehog said and a fox chuckles as he walks over and does that. "Don't worry, we know you didn't kill Elizabeth." the hedgehog said and Sonette looks away. "Oh, don't be like that, little assassin." the hedgehog said.

"The wagon is here." a voice said. The hedgehog grabs Sonette, pulling her to her feet. Sonette stares at him. A bag was then put over Sonette's head. She was then thrown over someone's shoulder and carried out. Sonette was then drop and she sighs as she was moved. She then closes her eyes and waited. She had a bad feeling and it was all her fault.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonia is outside, sitting by herself in the garden, lost in her thoughts. She then heard a thud so she gets up and turns around to see Fire. Sonia looks at him shock.

"You're Fire." Sonia said.

"I am." Fire said.

"You saved Sonette." Sonia then said.

"I did." Fire said. "Have you seen Sonette?" Fire asks worried.

"No, not since this morning." Sonia replies and Fire sighs.

"I was afraid you would say that." Fire said.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asks.

"She's missing, I believe the Babylon has her." Fire replies and Sonia looks at him shock

"What do we do?" Sonia asks.

"Talk to your father." Fire replies as he runs off and Sonia runs inside. She heads to her father's study in hopes he is there. She then runs into Manic who grabs her.

"What's wrong?" Manic asks.

"Sonette's missing, Fire believes the Babylon has her." Sonia replies.

"Come on." Manic said and the pair runs to their father's study to see him with Sonic.

"What's wrong?" Jules asks as the pair runs up to his desk.

"Sonette is in trouble, she's been captured by the Babylon." Sonia replies.

"Father." Sonic said.

"What can I do?" Jules asks.

"We can look for her, get the guards to help and tell them her name is Annabelle, a friend." Sonic tells him.

"Do it." Jules said and Sonic nods as he runs off with Manic.

"I'm worried." Sonia said.

"I know." Jules said and Sonia sighs. "Sonette's tough, she will be fine." Jules tells her and Sonia nods. Jules sighs as he closes her eyes, hoping the worse doesn't happen. Sonia walks out and heads off to help. She can't sit here and do nothing while the others our out there looking for her. She ran into Ajax and smiles.

"Ajax, I need your help." Sonia tells him.

"What is it?" Ajax asks.

"Sonette has been captured by the Babylon, we need to find her." Sonia explains.

"Finding her will be very hard in this city." Ajax tells her as they start walking.

"We need to find her." Sonia said.

"We better start working." Ajax said and Sonia nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was leaning back, she was trying to figure out where she was. They stopped. Sonette sighs as she was pulled off and carried. She was then slam onto a chair. She felt rope around her arms and chest. The bag was taken off and Sonette sighs. She looks around and sighs as she saw a Babylon who punches her in the gut, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Welcome to your new home." he said walking off. Sonette sighs as a black fox walks over.

"And you are?" Sonette asks.

"I'm Vincent." Vincent introduces.

"Where am I?" Sonette asks.

"Somewhere no one will find you." Vincent replies and Sonette sighs as she looks away. "Don't be like that assassin." Vincent said as he walks behind Sonette.

"Oh shut it." Sonette tells him. Vincent walks in front of her with a metal rod, the tip was orange. Sonette watch it closely. Vincent chuckles as he place the hot metal on Sonette's arm. Sonette holds her breaths as she grabs the arms of the chair, tight.

"Trying to play tough are we." Vincent said as he walks back. "That's cute." Vincent said smiling.

"What do you want?" Sonette asks.

"The location of your hideout." Vincent replies.

"Go to hell." Sonette tells him and Vincent chuckles.

"Oh I was hoping you would say that." Vincent said. "Now, let us begin." Vincent said grabbing a dagger.

"I won't tell you anything." Sonette tells him.

"When I'm done with you, you will tell me everything. Location, plans and more." Vincent tells Sonette who looks away.

"I rather die than tell you that." Sonette said. Vincent chuckles.

"You assassins are all the same." Vincent said cutting Sonette's left arm and Sonette held her breath.

"And so are you." Sonette pants.

"Not all of us." Vincent said walking around Sonette again. Sonette looks at her left arm. She then looks up at Vincent. "I know why you are here Sonette, you're looking for the man that killed your father." Vincent said.

"Give me his name." Sonette tells him and Vincent chuckles.

"Not going to happen." Vincent tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I'll find him, no matter what." Sonette tells him.

"We'll worry about that later." Vincent said. "Now, back to business. The hideout." Vincent said.

"Not going to happen," Sonette tells him. Vincent punches her and Sonette gasp in pain.

"This is going to be fun." Vincent said. "It's a shame such beauty and talent is wasted." Vincent then said stabbing Sonette in the shoulder and Sonette cries out in pain.

"Go to hell." Sonette said with anger in her voice.

"Naughty." Vincent said as he pulls out the knife and cuts Sonette's cheek. Sonette closes her eyes. She's been through this before.

"I will not break." Sonette whispers.

"Oh you will, everyone breaks." Vincent tells her and Sonette opens her eyes. Vincent then starts beating into Sonette. Sonette held back her screams and held her breath. Vincent walks back and Sonette spits out blood.

"That's the best you got." Sonette said smiling. "You are weak." Sonette adds.

"I'm the weak one." Vincent said chuckles, then hits Sonette, knocking her chair flat on its back. Sonette moans in pain as Vincent walks next to her.

"Vincent!" a voice calls.

"Don't run off now." Vincent said smiling as he walks off and Sonette sighs.

'Fire, I need you.' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes. Who knows how long it will take Fire to find her? Sonette sighs, she needed to get herself ready for whatever Vincent puts her through. Sonette opens her eyes and looks next to her to see Vincent.

"Looks like your family is looking for you." Vincent said. "Too bad they won't even think about looking here." Vincent adds as he pulls Sonette's chair up.

'How would my family know I am missing?' Sonette thought as Vincent walks out of her view. 'Fire.' Sonette then thought as Vincent walks back.

"Now, where were we?" Vincent asks and Sonette sighs. "Oh that's right, your hideouts." Vincent said and Sonette takes a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonia wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. They spent the rest of yesterday looking for Sonette, but they haven't found her. She was going to meet up with Ajax later. Sonia gets up, ready and heads out for breakfast. She walks in to see Sonic and Manic.

"Hey sis." Manic greets.

"Where's father?" Sonia asks.

"Eating in his study." Sonic replies as Sonia sits down.

"Oh, okay." Sonia said.

"How are you?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonia replies. "Worried about Sonette." Sonia adds.

"We all are. Ajax left early to look for her." Sonic explains.

"I'm going to meet up with him after breakfast." Sonia tells them.

"Be careful." Manic said and Sonia nods. After breakfast, Sonia heads out to find Ajax. She was hoping he would have something on Sonette. She then saw Ajax so she walks over to see him holding a suitcase.

"This is Sonette's gear." Ajax whispers. Sonia grabs it as she drops down and opens it.

"Where is she?" Sonia asks as she closes it.

"I don't know." Ajax replies. Sonia stands up as she grabs the suitcase.

"Keep looking." Sonia tells him, walking off. She heads to the docks to see Fire with Teagan Fox. Fire saw her and walks over with Teagan.

"How is it going?" Fire asks.

"Bad, we got her gear." Sonia replies, handing it over.

"We have nothing either." Fire said. "Sorry, Sonia, this is Teagan." Fire introduces.

"Sonia, nice to meet you." Teagan said.

"Likewise." Sonia said. "I'll tell you if we find her." Sonia then said.

"Same." Fire said and Sonia walks off. She wanted her sister and she wanted her now.

"Lady Sonia!" a familiar voice shouts. Sonia looks over to see Ethan hiding in an alley. Sonia walks up to him.

"Ethan." Sonia said.

"Yes my lady." Ethan said.

"Sonette told me what you did and why you left." Sonia said and Ethan looks down.

"I couldn't look at you without seeing the pain I was part of causing." Ethan said, then looks at Sonia. "I think I know where Sonette is. The Babylon owns a lot of building here. The old inn is one of them. That is where they have their meetings. If they have Sonette, they would be there." Ethan explains.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sonia asks.

"This is my way to repay Sonette, she didn't kill me. She killed David, but not me. This is my way to thank her." Ethan explains. "Go." Ethan then said walking off and Sonia sighs as Ajax runs over.

"Lady Sonia." Ajax said.

"Yes." Sonia said.

"Are you okay?" Ajax asks.

"The old inn, what is happing to it?" Sonia asks.

"Nothing, it was just shut down." Ajax replies. "Why?" Ajax asks confused.

"Ethan said the Babylon use it for meetings and if they have Sonette, she would be there." Sonia explains.

"Do we trust him?" Ajax asks.

"Yes. Lie or not, we have to check that place out. We have to make sure." Sonia tells him and Ajax nods as they heads off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was still in that chair, she spent, who knows how many hours in it. Vincent hasn't stopped torturing her, she has no idea how long she has even been here. The windows are bordered up, the only light there is are the candles and the fire place. Sonette gasp, her voice was gone, well almost. Every inch of her body screams in pain and burns. She looks at Vincent who is circling her with a dagger.

"Sonette, this would be so much easier if you tell me." Vincent said.

"Go to hell." Sonette gasp.

"What was that?" Vincent asks, standing in front of her and Sonette looks up.

"Go. To. Hell." Sonette whispers.

"Poor little assassin." Vincent said. Vincent chuckles as he cuts Sonette's upper leg and Sonette gasp. "No one has saved you." Vincent then said and Sonette sighs. "So what is next, your eye?" Vincent said, putting the dagger close to Sonette's left eye. Sonette closes her eyes and looks away. "No, can't do that to those pretty eyes of yours." Vincent said. Sonette opens her eyes and sighs. Then the door was kicked down and four guards walk in. One grabs Vincent and drags him out as Sonia runs in. She then runs to Sonette and starts untying her.

"Sonia." Sonette whispers.

"I'm here." Sonia said. "Come on." Sonia then said, helping Sonette up. Sonette leans against Sonia as the pair walks out.

"This isn't over!" Vincent shouts. Sonette then saw Fire and Sonia looks over.

"Come on." Sonia said as she takes Sonette down the alley and Fire jumps down.

"Sonette." Fire said as he grabs her. Sonette gasp as she looks up. "Oh baby girl, what did they do?" Fire asks and Sonette leans into him.

"I don't want to talk." Sonette whispers.

"Well take her to the hideout, keep up." Fire tells Sonia as he picks Sonette up and the pair headed off. Sonette closes her eyes. Once back at the hideout, Teagan and Sandra runs over.

"Sonette." Teagan said.

"Keep Sonia with you." Fire tells her, then walks off with Sandra. Teagan grabs Sonia before she could walks.

"Will she be okay?" Sonia asks.

"She'll be fine. I'll take you home. Once Sonette is strong enough, I'll bring her to you." Teagan tells her and Sonia nods. The pair started walking and Sonia sighs. "Don't worry, Sonette's tough." Teagan tells her.

"I know." Sonia said.

"Look, if Sonette gets her strength or not, we are still leaving tomorrow, midday. If you have something you want her to have or say goodbye. That will be the time." Teagan explains.

"I do have something I want to give to her." Sonia said.

"There could be a high chance you see her tonight." Teagan said.

"Sonia!" Manic shouts as he runs over.

"Sonette's safe." Sonia said.

"I better get back to her, take it easy." Teagan said walking off.

"Who was that?" Manic asks.

"Teagan, a close friend of Sonette." Sonia replies as they start walking.

"How bad?" Manic asks.

"She lost her voice and is covered in cuts, bruises and burn marks." Sonia replies and Manic sighs. "Fire and Sandra are with her." Sonia adds.

"Good, come on, we better tell everyone the news." Manic tells her and Sonia nods.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonette wakes up and looks next to her to see Fire. Fire smiles as he stands up. Sonette moans as she sits up and looks around.

"You're safe baby girl." Fire assures her.

"How did you find me?" Sonette asks.

"Ethan told Sonia where he believe you would be. Her and Ajax followed the lead." Fire explains and Sonette moans as she got up.

"I need to get dress." Sonette said as she starts getting dress and Fire sits down on the bed.

"What happened?" Fire asks. "How did they get you?" Fire then asks.

"I was lost in my thoughts when I was grabbed from behind." Sonette replies, then explain what happened to her and what Vincent did to her. Once she was done, she sighs. "I'm sorry." Sonette whispers and Fire sighs as he got up. Sonette finish getting dress and turns around to see Fire right behind.

"Oh baby girl." Fire said and Sonette sighs as she gives Fire a hug. Fire wraps his arms around Sonette who sighs.

"I made a mistake, I know." Sonette whispers.

"You have a lot on your mind and under a lot of stress." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. Sonette lets him go and walks back. They walk out to see Teagan and Sandra waiting. Sonette walks over and pulls the pair into a hug.

"How are you?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"We've been worried." Sandra tells her.

"Sorry." Sonette said, letting them go.

"Lucky Ethan came forward or we would have never found you." Sandra said.

"So I have been told, I'm going to see him now." Sonette tells them.

"Just remember not to stay out too late, we still have to go to Delos tomorrow." Teagan tells her.

"Could Ethan come, besides drinking his life away and sleeping around, he has nothing to do or left here." Sonette asks Fire.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Fire said.

"I better go, I want to see Sonia later." Sonette said. "See you soon." Sonette said heading off. It was getting late. Sonette heads off to see Ethan. She found him in his home, he was sitting at the table with a bottle in his hand. Ethan looks at Sonette as she climbs through the window.

"They found you." Ethan said sitting the bottle down.

"They did." Sonette said walking over and Ethan grabs the bottle. "Why?" Sonette asks.

"Why what?" Ethan asks, then takes a sip of his wine.

"Why tell them where to find me?" Sonette asks.

"As I said to Sonia, this was my way to repay. You had a chance to kill me, but you didn't. You killed David, but not me. This is my way to thank you." Ethan replies and Sonette grabs the bottle from Ethan.

"Tomorrow I want to see you at the docks around midday. You are coming to Delos with us. All you seem to do here is drink and sleep around." Sonette tells Ethan.

"Delos, I was born in Delos." Ethan said.

"Sober up Ethan, you are coming." Sonette said and Ethan nods as he got up and walks off.

"You might want to see Sonia, I know she worried about you." Ethan said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, I'm going there next." Sonette admits. "See you tomorrow." Sonette said and Ethan nods. Sonette heads off. She looks at her family home and takes a deep breath as she heads off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia walks into her room and sighs as she sits on her bed. She waited to see Sonette. Sonic, Manic and Jules were in Jules' study. She just wanted to make sure Sonette was okay. She then heard a tap on her window so she looks over to see Sonette standing there. Sonia smiles as she got up and runs over, pulling the doors open and gives Sonette a hug.

"You made it." Sonia said.

"I did." Sonette whispers. "Thank you." Sonette then whispers.

"For what?" Sonia asks, letting her go.

"You saved me." Sonette replies.

"Ethan helped." Sonia said.

"I know." Sonette said.

"Come on, father, Sonic and Manic are worried too." Sonia said, taking her hand and the pair walks off. "The men that had you captured tried to escape and were killed." Sonia tells her.

"Well that's good." Sonette said.

"Come on." Sonia said. They made it to father's study and Jules smiles.

"You're here." Manic said.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Sonette said. Jules gets up and walks over to Sonette.

"How are you feeling?" Jules asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. She then gives Jules a hug and Jules smiles as he wraps his arms around Sonette.

"That's good." Jules whispers. "I've been worried." Jules admits and Sonette sighs.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "But don't, I have been through worse." Sonette admits.

"That worries me more." Jules said, letting her go.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow?" Manic asks.

"Yes, around midday." Sonette replies. "I am also taking Ethan." Sonette adds.

"Why?" Sonic asks. "He was part of mother's death." Sonic adds.

"And he lives with that every day. I'm taking him because I know he can help us, make up for the wrong he has done." Sonette explains. "Besides, what I choose to do has nothing to do with you Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs. "I have to go soon anyway." Sonette adds.

"Why?" Jules asks.

"I don't want to stay out too late." Sonette replies. "Plus Teagan is here, I haven't seen her in a while." Sonette adds.

"Well I'm glad you came." Jules said and Sonette smiles. "We'll see you tomorrow." Jules said.

"I'll wait for you." Sonette said walking to the window. "See you then." Sonette then said opening the window and heads off. She made it to the hideout to see Teagan waiting. Teagan smiles as she gives Sonette a hug. "Told you I'll be back." Sonette said.

"I know." Teagan said, letting Sonette go as Sandra walks over.

"My family are coming to say goodbye tomorrow." Sonette tells them.

"That's sweet." Sandra said.

"Come on." Teagan said and the trio walks inside. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Teagan said.

"Delos is a four week sail, Amy wouldn't be home yet." Sonette said.

"Yeah, it is." Teagan whispers. "Plenty of time to come up with a plan." Teagan adds.

"A plan for what?" Sandra asks.

"We need something to do." Teagan replies.

"We, just you and Sonette." Sandra said crossing her arms.

"What?" Teagan whispers confused and Sonette looks at her worry. Teagan sighs. "Jenson!" Teagan shouts and Jenson walks over.

"What?" Jenson asks.

"You haven't told Sandra." Teagan replies, crossing her arms and Jenson chuckles nervously.

"Right, um…" Jenson said, then turns to Sandra. "Your work here is done Sandra, you will be joining, Sonette, Fire and Teagan tomorrow." Jenson tells Sandra who smiles.

"Really?" Sandra asks.

"Really, you better grab something to eat and get to bed." Jenson tells them and walks off.

"You heard him." Sonette said and the trio heads off.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonette wakes up to Sandra calling her name. Sonette moans as she sits up and saw Sandra packing her gear.

"You are never organised, for as long as I have known you, you leave everything to the last second." Sandra said. Sonette sighs as she got up, grabbed her gear and bag.

"I got it." Sonette said as she finished packing it.

"Well come one, we are going to be late and it's going to be your fault." Sandra tells her as she walks off and Sonette chuckles.

'Hasn't change a bit.' Sonette thought smiling as she walks out to see Fire.

"Come on, we better have breakfast." Fire said and Sonette follows him. After breakfast they head to the docks. Sonette sighs. "What is it baby girl?" Fire asks worry.

"Just thinking." Sonette replies. "I hope my family do come by and say goodbye." Sonette then said.

"I'm sure they will." Fire said. They made it to the ship and started loading the ship. Sonette kept her eye out for Ethan and her family. After a while she stops as Ethan walks over. Sonette smiles as she walks down to him.

"You made it." Sonette said.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it all night. I could use a fresh start." Ethan said.

"Well follow me." Sonette said, grabbing a create and they walk on the ship. She then hands the create to a hedgehog and walks to Fire.

"I see Ethan made it." Fire said.

"He did." Sonette said. "Ethan, this is Fire. The one who found me 16 years ago." Sonette introduces.

"Hi." Ethan whispers.

"John!" Fire shouts and a swallow walks over. "Show Ethan around." Fire tells John.

"Come on." John said and the pair walks off.

"Thanks, again." Sonette said and Fire smiles.

"Anytime baby girl." Fire said. "We still have a lot to do."

"I know." Sonette said as they head back to work. Later, Sonette was standing by their ship when she heard her name get call. She looks over to see Jules, Sonia, Manic and Sonic. Sonette walks up to them and Sonia gives her a hug. "You made it." Sonette said.

"We did say we were coming." Jules said and Sonette smiles.

"I'm going to miss you." Sonia said.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sonette whispers.

"I got you something." Sonia said, letting her go and pulls out a golden compass. Sonette looks at her shock as Sonia hands it over. Sonette opens it and smiles. "So you can always find your way home." Sonia said and Sonette puts it in her pocket, then pulls Sonia into a hug.

"I will always find my way home." Sonette whispers.

"Take care in Delos." Sonia tells her as she lets Sonette go.

"I will." Sonette said as Sonic walks over. Sonette smiles as she gives Sonic a hug. "Stop yelling at Sonia." Sonette whispers.

"I will." Sonic whispers.

"Take care." Sonette said. Sonette then lets Sonic go and walks to Manic who sighs. Sonette gives him a hug. "Don't think I have forgotten about you Manic." Sonette said and Manic smiles. "Look after them." Sonette whispers.

"I will, I promise." Manic whispers. Sonette lets him go and Manic nods. Sonette then walks to her father. He was holding a small leather shoulder bag.

"This use to be mine, I want you to take it." Jules tells her as he hands it over. Sonette opens it and goes into shock, seeing money.

"No father, I can't take this." Sonette said.

"If you are going to Delos, you will need this. I don't need it." Jules tells her. Sonette takes her coat off, puts the bag on and puts her coat back on. She then puts the compass in the bag. "You take care there, last I heard there was a war going on." Jules said.

"I know." Sonette said. Jules pulls her into a hug and Sonette smiles.

"I'll see you when you come back." Jules said.

"Take care." Sonette whispers. Jules lets her go and Sonette sighs as she looks back to see Teagan, Sandra and Fire waiting. "I better go now." Sonette said.

"Be careful." Jules tells her.

"I will, I promise." Sonette said walking over to Teagan and Fire. They got on and Sonette stood on the side with Teagan.

"Let's go!" Fire shouts and they head off. Sonette waves goodbye for the last time. Teagan takes Sonette's hand and Sonette smiles as she looks at Teagan.

"We have work to do." Teagan tells her.

"Of course we." Sonette said as they walk to Sandra.

"This is going to be fun." Sandra said.

"It will be the first time all three of us were working on the same job." Teagan tells them.

"Let's make sure it's not our last job together. I missed it when it was the three of us and Fire. It was amazing." Sonette explains and the trio nods as they walk to the side of the ship. "This is going to be fun." Sonette said smiling as Fire walks over.

"You three also have to be careful, with the war going on, it's going to be dangerous for you, being women." Fire tells them.

"Right, women have no rights in Delos." Sonette said.

"How does Amy get by?" Sandra asks.

"I'll ask her." Sonette replies.

"We just have to keep our hood up and heads down. We can't get into trouble here." Teagan tells Sonette and Sandra.

"I'm not going to like this." Sonette said walking off to the side of the ship and sighs. Then Fire walks over and places his hand on Sonette's shoulder. "Sorry Fire." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Fire said.

"Can we change their law?" Sonette asks.

"You can try, I won't stop you." Fire replies.

"Amy's father is the man to see about that." Sonette said. "While doing that, I have to keep my eyes out for the Babylon and that hedgehog." Sonette said.

"Don't overdo it." Fire said walking off and Sonette looks at the ocean. They had 4 weeks to work on a plan. Then Teagan and Sandra walks on either side of her.

"We have work to do." Sonette said smiling.

**So that's it for this story… the next one will be coming, don't know when though… anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
